ALLEN WALKER SAGA
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Hidup ini bagaikan pola sayap kupu-kupu. Unik, berbeda, rumit. Kalau kau tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, kau kuijinkan untuk membuka buku harianku. Rahasia terbesarku. Namaku Allen walker. Dan inilah kisahku. ALLEN-POV. Based on DARREN SHAN SAGA. R n R!
1. The boy who has a butterfly addiction

**Berhubung ide untuk modernization macet, ternyata ide malah mengalir ke fic baru. Hahaha.**

**Fic ini berdasarkan dari novel DARREN SHAN SAGA. Best seller di luar negeri, tapi sepertinya kurang terkenal di Indonesia^^.**

**Saia nggak berani komentar banyak, deh. Silahkan baca aja!**

**Disclaimer : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

**

* * *

**

Namaku Allen Walker.

Umurku 15 mulai Desember nanti.

Hmm.. Sebenarnya, aku ini anak yang biasa-biasa saja, kok. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku berbeda dari orang lain.

Pertama. Aku pecinta Kupu-Kupu. Well, tertawalah kalau kau mau. Tapi aku memang Butterfly-addicted, tak peduli apa kata orang. Kalau kau ke kamarku, jangan kaget melihat koleksiku. Kau tahu? Cita-citaku adalah menemukan kupu-kupu yang langka dan kemudian memberinya nama latin sesuai namaku. Kelihatannya keren, kan? Hahaha.

Kedua. Aku suka menulis buku harian. Padahal, rata-rata anak laki-laki tidak suka menulis catatan semacam itu. (Hell, yeah, I'm a boy, dude).

Ketiga. Aku bukan manusia. Hmm, lebih tepatnya, separuh manusia. Semua itu terjadi hanya gara-gara hal sepele. Sirkus. Kupu-kupu. Sahabat baikku. Dan Akuma.

Kalau kau tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, tertarik untuk mengetahui kisahku. Kisah hidup yang saling bertaut seperti pola sayap kupu-kupu. Kau kuijinkan untuk mengintip ke dalam buku harianku. Rahasia terbesarku.

Namaku Allen Walker.

Dan inilah kisahku.

* * *

Hari itu hari yang sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Berangkat ke sekolah. Pulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Eh, sebenarnya agak istimewa juga, sih. Soalnya hari ini adalah pertandingan futsal jalanan antar anak kelas 9 dan kelas 10.

"Johny,_ pass_!!" Desha Barry memberi Johny operan. Yang dikasih operan malah cengo. "Johny!!_ Pass_ ke aku!!" teriakku pada Johny. Johny gelagapan, dan diluar dugaan malah bisa memberikan operan padaku.

"_Nice_, Johny!" Aku menggiring bola. Cewek-cewek yang menonton pertandingan kami langsung bersorak heboh. Aku nyengir sedikit, dan bisa melihat celah diantara anak-anak kelas 10 itu. Musuh-musuhku langsung menghadangku, tapi aku sudah siap. Bukannya menembak, aku malah memberikan operan kepada Lavi.

Lavi dengan sigap menangkap operanku dan meberikan tembakan…..

GOOOOL!!!

"Yeaaah!!" Lavi bersorak.

"Woooooow!!" Desha bersorak heboh, memelukku dan Lavi bergantian.

"Kombinasi Laven memang yang paling oke!" Johny terkekeh senang.

Aku nyengir bangga dan ber-_high five _dengan Lavi. "_Nice pass_, Allen!" "_Nice shoot,_ Lavi,"

"Allen dan Lavi lebih hebat daripada anak-anak kelas 10!" Tapp tertawa.

Anak-anak kelas 10 itu mendecak marah, memberikan uang pada kami lalu langsung pergi.

"Uang kita sudah banyak, lho, mau dipakai buat apa?" Lavi menunjukkan kotak berisi uang yang kami kumpulkan hasil dari taruhan pertandingan futsal.

"Makan-makan!" Usulku bersemangat.

"Pikiranmu isinya cuma makan doang," Tapp menyindirku.

"Anu.. Teman-teman… Tapi sebenarnya aku nggak berguna banyak… Apa aku juga boleh merayakan?" ujar Johny takut-takut. "Bicara apa kau, Johny, tadi itu _nice pass_, lho," aku merangkulnya. Johny nyengir takut-takut.

Kami berlima pulang bersama-sama. Namun, kemudian kami pisah jalan karena arah rumahku dan Lavi memang beda sendiri.

"Bye, Laven!!" Desha dan yang lainnya melambai.

Aku balas melambai sebelum berbelok gang.

Aku melirik Lavi yang masih sibuk menghitung uang. "Jangan di jalan, dong. Ntar disambet orang baru tau rasa," aku mengingatkan. Lavi nyengir dan memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kantong, "Sorry, sorry. Eh, Allen, hari ini aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

"Nggak. Hari ini Kak Komui mau praktek di rumah. Nanti repot ngebersihinnya kalau ada kamu segala," aku melarang dengan tegas. Lavi cemberut sedikit. Sejak orang tuaku tiada, aku diasuh oleh sahabat baik orang tuaku, keluarga Lee. Yaitu Komui dan adiknya, Lenalee. Walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!" Lavi menepuk kepalaku sebelum buru-buru mengejar bus di ujung jalan. Aku mengangguk. "Langsung pulang, lho, ya! Nggak boleh mampir-mampir! Ntar diculik!!" Teriak Lavi sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan centil.

Aku terkekeh. Siapa juga yang mau nyulik?

Aku meneruskan perjalanan ke rumahku yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

Kepalaku penuh dengan makanan yang ingin kubeli dengan jatah uangku dari hasil futsal. Aku jadi lapar, deh… Aku melihat jalan pintas, sebuah gang sempit. Memang agak menyeramkan, tapi karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang (dan makan), aku mengambil jalan itu.

Ketika masuk ke jalan pintas, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan.

Hmm? Aneh sekali. Seingatku tidak ada anak seperti itu di daerah sini… Mana pakaiannya aneh, lagi. Aku mengamati pakaian gadis itu. Winter coat selutut, dengan stocking belang-belang. Mengingatkanku pada style harajuku dari Jepang. Aku yang melihat jadi gerah sendiri. Bisa-bisanya memakai winter coat di musim seperti ini. Apa nggak kepanasan, tuh?

Memutuskan untuk cuek, aku melewati gadis itu begitu saja tanpa berani memandangnya. Lagian, akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus kejahatan yang terjadi di gang atau jalan pintas sempit. Di-rape lah, diculiklah. Ih, serem.=.=

Aku melonjak terkejut ketika gadis itu menarik belakang T-Shirtku. "W-waa!! Ap-apaa??" tanyaku kaget sambil menoleh kepadanya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu sepertinya seumuranku, dan jelas bukan orang negeri ini. Entah kenapa, gadis ini punya daya tarik yang aneh. Seakan-akan… magis?

"Tuan," gadis itu bicara. Suara seperti mengikatku, "Kalau tidak keberatan, berkunjunglah," ujar gadis itu sambil memberikan brosur. "Eh?" Aku mengambil brosur itu kebingungan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang ringan, meninggalkanku terbengong sendirian. Eh, tunggu, cuma perasaanku atau gadis itu tadi sekilas melayang?

"Hiiii… Kok rasanya gimanaaaa gitu, ya," ujarku sambil memeluk diri sendiri. Merinding. Gadis itu seperti kupu-kupu. Meninggalkan kesan yang aneh. Aku mengamati brosur yang diberikan gadis itu kepadaku.

**CIRQUE DU FREAK.**

Cir… apa? Freak? Well.. Aneh….

**WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE!**

_**Mau menguji keberanianmu? Mau menyaksikan keajaiban yang paling gelap, dalam, dan rahasia? Mau mencicipi sedikit rasa manis mimpi buruk? Kemarilah kalau kau punya nyali, saudaraku!**_

_**PS. Tiket terbatas.**_

Brosur aneh… pikirku. Alamatnya tertera di bagian bawah. Itu alamat gedung bioskop bekas terbakar yang sudah lama sekali tidak dipakai. Brosur apa ini? Pertunjukan Sirkus? Tapi kok iklan-nya serem gini? Aneh banget! Yang nyebarin brosur aja udah ajaib!! Ahhh…. Whatever…

* * *

Di luar dugaan, Lavi super antusias. Dia sangat bersemangat melihat brosur itu. Well, kalau aku Butterfly-addicted, Lavi itu Freak-Addicted. Lavi suka sekalu hal-hal magis yang spooky dan aneh-aneh. Waktu aku ke rumahnya, aku langsung disuguhi koleksi film horror dan hal-hal aneh lain yang dikumpulkannya. Hobi gila. Tapi aku nggak bisa menghina karena aku juga sama gilanya kalau sudah menyangkut tentang kupu-kupu.

"Psst, Allen," Lavi memanggilku dari bangku depan. "Aku ingin beli tiketnya!" APA?? BILANG APA LAVI TADI?? "Allen!Lavi! Dari tadi ribut melulu! Kalian membicarakan apa, hah?" Pak Guru Reever menggebrak mejaku dengan kesal. Aku kaget setengah mati.

Pak Reever meraih brosur dari tangan Lavi dan membacanya. "Kamu dapat ini dari mana?" Pak Reever menanyai Lavi. "Nemu di jalan, Pak," Lavi nyengir tak berdosa. Pak Reever menghela nafas, "Dengar, ya, Lavi. Sirkus semacam ini dilarang! Mereka mempertunjukkan keanehan manusia, dan menjual manusia untuk uang!"

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Pak Reever meneruskan, "Aku pernah dengar soal ini… Mereka adalah grup sirkus kejam yang mempertunjukkan keanehan manusia. Misalnya, manusia yang sejak lahir memiliki keanehan tulang. Mereka menjadikannya sebagai barang tontonan! Sungguh tak beradab dan tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

Aku mulai paham omongan Pak Reever. Memang kejam mempertontonkan keanehan manusia seperti itu. "Menyeramkan sekali, Pak! Sungguh kejam!" mata Lavi membesar, terperangah. "Memang. Nah, kalian tidak boleh datang ke sirkus ini! Mengerti?" Pak Reever meninggalkan bangku kami dan kembali mengajar di depan kelas.

Lavi mengatakan persetujuan. Tapi begitu Pak Reever memunggunginya, wajah terperangah Lavi berubah jadi seringai puas. Kedua jari tangannya menyilang di belakang. Aku menghela nafas. Dasar Lavi. Calon actor Oscar.

* * *

Peringatan Pak Reever masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Aku ingin nonton sirkus. Tapi aku merasa takut akan peringatan Pak Reever. Sampai-sampai kemarin, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku menatap Lavi curiga. Dari tadi Lavi nyengar-nyengir terus. Bahkan, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran. "Kamu kenapa, Lavi?" Desha bertanya. Lavi meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Shuuush, Nanti kuceritakan,"

Dan kami pun menurut.

Sepulang sekolah, Lavi mengajak kami ke lapangan belakang sekolah. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena aku mengambil sedikit uang futsal kita," Lavi mengumumkan. "Hyaaaah!! Lavi korup!" Tapp mengernyit kesal. Lavi terkekeh.

"Untuk membeli ini," Lavi menunjukkan kepada kami dua tiket bertuliskan CIRQUE DU FREAK. Aku, Desha, Tapp, dan Johny bersorak heboh. "Woow! Dapet dari mana?" Desha kagum. "Tapi, kenapa cuma dua?" Tanya Johny.

"Maaf, tapi tiketnya laku keras. Waktu aku beli, sudah habis," Lavi tersenyum meminta maaf. "Eeh? Cuma dua?" Tapp kecewa. "Satu untuk Lavi. Dia kan yang beli. Lalu kita berempat undian saja," usulku kepada mereka semua.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," Lavi menunjukkan kotak kecil berisi lembaran kertas. "Aku sudah memotong kertas-kertas ini seukuran dengan tiket. Aku akan mencampur tiketnya, lalu kalian yang beruntung akan mendapatkannya," Lavi memasukkan satu tiket ke dalam kertas warna-warni itu dan mengocoknya.

Kami berempat jadi sangat bersemangat. Lavi naik ke atas pohon dan bersiap-siap. "YAK… TIGA… DUA… SATUU!!!" Lavi menghamburkan kotak berisi kertas-kertas itu.

Kami panik dan berusaha meraih kertas manapun yang berada di sekitar kami. Warnanya hampir sama semua, tidak mungkin dibedakan.

_Pejamkan matamu._

Eh? Aku merasakan seperti seseorang berbisik dalam kepalaku.

_Pejamkan matamu dan biarkan takdir membimbingmu._

Aku memejamkan mata, menurut.

_Sama seperti kupu-kupu._

_Diam dan tenang._

_Menghampiri bunga untuk menghisap madunya._

_Biarkan takdir yang rumit seperti pola sayap kupu-kupu menuntunmu_

Aku menarik nafas, merentangkan tangan seperti kupu-kupu merentangkan sayapnya.

Dan….

"NGGAK ADA DI MANA-MANA!!" Desha berteriak frustasi.

"Eh? Masa?" Lavi melompat turun dari pohon.

"Nggak ada, kok!" Johny ikut mencari.

"Eh, Allen, kamu pegang apa?" Tanya Tapp mendekatiku.

Aku membuka mata dan membuka tangan kananku. Well, hanya kertas berwarna.

Aku membuka tangan kiriku. Dan terperangah ketika melihat.....

CIRQUE DU FREAK tercetak besar-besar di kertas tersebut.

"WOOHOHOHOHOOOO!!!" Aku bersorak antusias. Teman-temanku mengerang kecewa. Lavi terbahak-bahak, menepuk punggungku.

"Cirque Du Freak!! Aku dataaang!!" Aku bersorak senang.

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu dari awal. Awal dari segalanya. Awal dari segala pola sayap kupu-kupu.

Namaku Allen Walker. Dan ini adalah kisahku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Yah. Chapter pembuka yang singkat!!! Entah dapet ide dari mana soal kupu-kupu itu. Fic ini bakal kubuat mirip ama novelnya, terdiri dari 3 season.**

**Read n Review, please!. Tambahan : Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling cocok jadi teman perjalanan Allen? Beri tiga jawaban, ya!**


	2. The boy who love that Freak Circus

**Update Chap 2! Di luar dugaan, bisa lumayan cepat juga, hahaha.**

**Mungkin ini bakal jadi fic panjang. Makanya, saya buat satu chapternya sedikit-sedikit. Sekitar 2000an karakter. Daripada nanti yang baca bingung kalau banyak-banyak^^. Langsung aja, deh, selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.  
**

* * *

Aku menajamkan telinga, mengintip kamar adik dan kakak angkatku. Komui dan Lenalee sudah tidur pulas.

_Yeah. It's the time!!!_

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Jam tangan bututku sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 11.30. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi pertunjukkan akan dimulai.

Aku terengah-engah ketika sudah sampai tempatnya. Gedung bioskop bekas terbakar yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Suasananya sungguh angker. Aku merinding melihat sekitar, menenggak ludah. Jangan-jangan nanti ada yang datang dari belakang…

Sesuatu meyentuh pundakku.

"GYAAAAAA!!!!" Aku melonjak kaget.

"Llen!! Apaan, sih?!" teriak orang di belakangku sama kagetnya.

"Eh? Lavi?" Aku menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati Lavi yang baru saja menepuk pundakku kena sport jantung gara-gara teriakanku. Aku nyengir, "Sori, Lavi." "Ciih. Dasar penakut!" Lavi mencibir. Aku tertawa dan kami berdua segera masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong melompong.

"Beneran, nih, di sini tempatnya?" aku melihat sekeliling. Gelap dan nggak ada siapa-siapa. Lavi juga tampak sama bingungnya denganku.

"Wah, wah… Jarang-jarang ada anak-anak di tempat seperti ini," sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh, melihat seorang pria tinggi menatapku heran. Aku mundur satu langkah, kaget. Sejak kapan orang ini datang? Dari belakang pula. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Orang ini memiliki mata hitam yang menyeramkan. Rambutnya sebagian berwarna putih.

"Kalian punya tiket?" Pria tinggi itu bertanya. Lavi mengangguk dan merogoh katong, lalu menyerahkan dua lembar tiket padanya. "Hmmmm," pria itu mengambil tiket dan… memakannya! Yucks! Dimakan? Aku dan Lavi bertukar pandang, nggak berani komentar. "Mmmm… Rasanya asli. Oke, silakan lewat sini," Pria itu menunjukkan kami sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu seperti hall yang sangat luas. Terdapat panggung besar yang sederhana, dan ternyata semua kursi sudah ditempati. Kami berdua menemukan dua kursi yang terletak di bagian depan, yang bertuliskan "ALLEN" dan "LAVI"

Aku dan Lavi saling melirik. "Se.. sejak kapan mereka nulis ini? Masa' mereka tahu nama kita?" Aku bertanya gugup. Lavi nyengir, "Namanya juga Circus Freak," ujarnya sambil langsung duduk di kursi bertuliskan "LAVI". Aku menghela nafas dan ikut duduk.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan. Dan lampu sorot dinyalakan, menyedot fokus penuh pada panggung procenium di depan mata. Kemudian, seorang pria tinggi yang tadi menelan tiket kami keluar dari balik tirai, "Selamat malam, saudara-saudaraku!"

"Malam ini… Kita semua hadir untuk menyaksikan Cirque Du Freak! Circus yang telah berkelana ke seluruh dunia selama berabad-abad, dari generasi ke generasi. Tapi, sebelum itu, kami peringatkan lebih dahulu. Kalian semua harus mematuhi semua intsruksi kami. Bila tidak, kami tidak akan menjamin sama sekali! Ini bukan circus yang hanya menyajikan kesenangan! Ini adalah circus Freak!"

Orang ini bicaranya seram sekali…. Aku melirik Lavi sekilas. Lavi tampaknya konsentrasi penuh melihat ke depan. "Saya, Aleister Crowley, ketua Circus ini hanya bisa mengucapkan : Selamat menikmati!" dan pidato singkat Crowley disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari bangku penonton.

Aku mencoba membuat diriku senyaman mungkin. Tapi sayangnya nggak bisa. Karena aku terlalu deg-degan. Ternyata aksi pertama adalah seorang pria biasa yang menggunakan topeng joker, memainkan sirkus melempar pisau. Memang, sih, pria itu cukup hebat. Tapi dalam hati aku heran, apanya yang freak? Yang beginian sih di mana-mana juga ada…

Kemudian, seorang pria di sebelahku tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berteriak, "Kembalikan uangku!! Aku tidak membayar untuk menonton hal membosankan seperti ini!" Joker menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke pria di sebelahku. Rupanya si Joker itu tersinggung, "Apa maksudmu, hah?" Si pria tak mau kalah. Bahkan pria itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Si Joker kelihatannya sangat marah, walaupun tertutup oleh topengnya.

Si Joker itu kehabisan kesabaran dan melempar pisaunya pada pria itu.

Mataku membelalak ketika tangan pria itu terpotong. TERPOTONG!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" jeritan-jeritan terdengar sangat ramai. Aku nyaris muntah, perutku serasa seperti dililit beton. Melihat tangan seseorang jatuh tepat di depanmu bukanlah suatu pemandangan menyenangkan.

Tapi, pria itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya yang putus, dan kemudian, secara ajaib, dari tangan yang telah putus itu tumbuh lagi daging yang baru, menjalin dengan cepat, dan membentuk tangan sempurna, tanpa cacat. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian pria itu maju naik ke atas panggung, melambai pada penonton.

"Sambutlah bintang kita malam hari ini!! Pelempar Pisau, si jari elastis Toma, dan Cyril Camelot, si abadi!!"

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Semua orang terperangah. Tapi kemudian, setelah penonton menyadari apa yang terjadi, suara membahana yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu kemudian disambut meriah oleh penonton. Aku terpana. Tangannya tumbuh lagi! Bagaimana bisa?

Joker bernama Toma itu ternyata memiliki jari yang sangat elastis, terbukti dari jarinya yang dengan mudah menggenggam banyak pisau. Toma mengeluarkan pisau di tiap sela-sela jarinya, dan dengan kejam memotong tubuh Cyril. Kaki, tangan, telinga. Tapi, bagian-bagian tubuh Cyril yang telah terpotong tetap tumbuh dan malah tersenyum pada penonton. Lavi bersorak, memprovokasi penonton. Aku ikut bersorak heboh. Freak!! Ini benar-benar Freak!!

Pemain-pemain berikutnya jauh lebih ramai lagi. Anita, wanita catik yang memiliki kemampuan menumbuhkan rambutnya, lalu menunjukkan skill memotong rambut dengan sebuah katana. Mahoja, Yang memiliki kekuatan super, meremukkan besi dengan giginya.

Aku terus menerus terpesona pada skill-skill aneh yang disajikan. Beberapa menyeramkan. Beberapa sangat lucu. Beberapa berkolaborasi, menghasilkan paduan yang unik dan mematikan.

Terutama saat melihat si kembar, Jasdero dan David, yang bisa menjadi satu tubuh! Sungguh aneh. Ada juga Guzol yang memiliki dua perut. Atau pria bernama Suman Dark yang bisa berubah jadi werewolf. Tapi aneh, gadis yang menawariku brosur itu tidak kulihat di mana-mana.

Kemudian, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tampaknya seumuranku,namanya Madarao. Madarao memiliki peliharaan ular yang sangat besar. Madarao sendiri memiliki tubuh yang bersisik putih, indah dan cantik. Madarao tersenyum dan mengedip padaku sekilas. Well, entah benar-benar padaku atau tidak.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir 3 jam berlalu. Waktu memang berlalu sangat cepat jika kita menikmatinya.

"Dan sekarang, kita akan menikmati pertunjukan terakhir," suara MC menggema dari pengeras suara. "Sambutlah sang makhluk malam, Tyki Mikk, yang akan ditemani rekan setianya, Lady Tease!"

Suasana langsung hening ketika seorang sosok semampai naik sendirian ke atas panggung.

Aku mengamati pria itu. Tuksedo hitam yang dikenakannya berkesan mewah, tapi sekaligus menyeramkan. Wajahnya tampan. Garis wajahnya tirus dan tegas. Pria itu melepas topinya, menyibak rambut ikal hitamnya dan tersenyum pada para penonton.

"Selamat malam, hadirin," suara halus pria itu mengingatkanku pada kesan mistik yang kudapat saat mendengar suara si gadis penyebar brosur. "Malam ini, saya adalah bintang terakhir yang akan menghibur anda,"

"….. Vur Hurston.." bisik Lavi. "Hah? Kamu bilang apa, Lavi?" Aku menoleh pada Lavi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan Lavi di sana. Lavi yang kukenal bukan begini. Lavi yang kini kulihat memiliki senyum -lebih tepatnya seringai- yang sangat mengerikan. Mata hijaunya yang biasanya hangat berubah menjadi… entahlah. Itu seperti ekspresi yang menginginkan sesuatu, sampai bersedia mengorbankan segalanya.

"La.. lavi?" Aku khawatir. Lavi tiba-tiba menoleh, tersenyum manis padaku, "Apa?"

Eh? Lavi yang biasanya… Apa tadi cuma perasaanku? "Ng-nggak," aku menggeleng, kembali mengamati pria di panggung.

"Saya mohon hadirin menjaga ketenangan," Tyki Mikk menunjukkan kandang berukuran cukup besar di tangannya. "Karena partner saya, Lady Tease, sangat sensitif,"

Tyki membuka kunci dan membuka kandang. Pria itu mengeluarkan kupu-kupu.

Kupu-kupu!! Wajahku langsung berseri-seri.

Kupu-kupu yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Kupu-kupu itu sangat besar untuk ukurannya. Berwarna hitam dan memiliki corak merah darah yang terjalin seperti jaring laba-laba. Di pinggir sayapnya terdapat beberapa duri.

"Kereeen..," bisikku terpesona.

"Lady Tease sangat berbahaya," Tyki menjetikkan jari, menunjuk pada kambing malang yang diikat di ujung panggung. "Sangat berbahaya," Tyki tersenyum mematikan, melepas Lady Tease lalu mulai memainkan seruling. Melodi mistik yang sangat menakutkan. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri.

Lady Tease mendarat di atas kambing tersebut, dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang sangat panjang. Lidah yang di ujungnya terdapat semacam duri tajam. Tanpa ampun, Lady Tease menghujam leher kambing tersebut dan… menghisap darahnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Kupu-kupu penghisap darah? Hyaaa…

Lady Tease kemudian terbang dan mendarat di bahu Tyki. "Lady Tease berbahaya bukan hanya karena dia menghisap darah, tetapi," Tyki menunjuk kambing yang mulai bergerak panik, seperti kesakitan. "Lady Tease sangat beracun. Racunnya dapat membunuh dalam waktu tertentu. Tadi saya memasukkan sangat banyak racun. Dan itu berarti 5 menit hitung mundur bagi kambing kita yang malang malam hari ini,"

Dan aku menutup mulut, terperangah ketika kambing itu jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya membiru karena racun.

"Nah, ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan untuk bermain bersama Lady Tease?" Tyki tersenyum, bertanya.

Well. Nggak ada yang bereaksi. Mungkin terlalu takut.

Tyki tertawa dan mulai memainkan melodi lain dengan serulingnya. Kali ini lebih ceria. Lady Tease bereaksi dengan memutari kepala Tyki dan menaburkan serbuk emas berkilauan. Tampak cantik sekali. Aaah.. seandainya aku bisa punya Kupu-kupu secantik Lady Tease…

BRAAAAAAK!!!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka paksa. Beberapa orang berseragam polisi masuk dan mengacungkan pistol. "Jangan ada yang bergerak!! Tiarap!! Tempat ini akan kami ambil alih!"

Gawat, Razia, pikirku kesal. Kenapa di saat begini, sih?

Eh? Waduh! Ada Pak Reever diantara polisi-polisi itu! Pssti pihak sekolah yang melapor… Kalau sampai tertangkap, bisa gawat nih!! Aku mengguncang lengan Lavi, panik. "Ayo lari, Allen!" Lavi langsung menyeretku dan keluar melalui pintu di belakang panggung.

Suasana jadi kacau. Semua orang berlarian entah ke mana. Napasku terengah, karena terlalu banyak orang. Lavi berhenti dan menyeretku ke pinggir. "Len, lihat jendela kecil itu?" Lavi menunjuk jendela kecil di ujung depan koridor. Aku mengangguk, kehabisan napas.

"Larilah lewat sana, itu sepertinya langsung menuju ke bagian depan," Lavi mendorong kerumunan, mencari jalan bagiku untuk mencapai jendela. "Kamu duluan saja Lavi," kami merapat ke dinding. Lavi tertawa, "Jendela itu kecil banget, Len. Aku mana muat,"

"Tapi, Lavi, kamu nanti gimana?" aku menatap Lavi. Tapi Lavi hanya tersenyum. Dia memaksaku masuk ke jendela. "Pergilah duluan," Lavi menatapku dengan serius. Aku ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ya, Lavi!" Aku melompat dari jendela, dan langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

* * *

Aku berjongkok di belakang gedung. Aku masih belum berani pulang. Aku memkirkan Lavi. Di sini sangat gelap. Hanya ada sedikit lampu. Apalagi suasananya sangat sepi. Aku jadi ingin berteriak minta tolong. Tapi kalau aku berteriak, bukannya ditolong, pasti malah ditangkap sama aparat. Aku menghela napas.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat khawatir tentang Lavi. Aku sangat cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia ditangkap? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Bagaimana kalau… Aaaargh. Aku menggeram frustasi. Sudah kuputuskan!

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan berlari menaiki tangga. Sepertinya keadaan aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda polisi di sini.

Di luar dugaan, gedung bioskop ini bear sekali. Aku kebingungan. Aku berjalan tidak keruan, bingung sendiri. Sungguh tidak mungkin menanyakan jalan sama orang. Sungguh beruntung, aku mendengar suara-suara orang. Aku melongok ke dalam ruangan itu.

Aku menutup mulut, menghalangi diri untuk berteriak karena senang. Itu Lavi!! Tunggu… Dia bersama orang lain.. Lavi berbicara bersama Tyki Mikk, si pemilik kupu-kupu tadi. Aku memicingkan mata, mncoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suasana remang-remang membuatku sulit melihat. Sumber cahaya hany berasal dari beberapa lilin.

"Kumohon!! Aku tahu kau adalah Vur Hurston! Aku pernah melihatmu di lukisan 100 tahun lalu!" Lavi memohon. Aku tidak mengerti. 100 tahun? Vur Hurs… apa?

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak tertarik memiliki teman seperjalanan. Pergilah dan tidur, anak kecil. Ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu," Tyki mengehela napas, meremehkan Lavi.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Akuma!"

Akuma? Setahuku… itu cuma dongeng anak-anak… Dongeng yang digunakan oran-orang tua untuk menakut-nakuti anak mereka yang tidak mau tidur. Dongeng tentang makhluk malam penghisap darah, akuma.

"Aku.. aku.." Lavi sepertinya sangat gelisah. Tetapi aku bisa meliat kobaran gairah di matanya.

"Jadikan aku akuma juga! Aku mau jadi akuma!!"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Apa yang tadi Lavi katakan? Akuma? Lavi ingin menjadi akuma?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kata…"

"JANGAN BOHONG!! KUMOHON, JADIKAN AKU AKUMA SAMA SEPERTIMU!!" teriak Lavi, memotong perkataan Tyki.

Mata hitam Tyki berkilat, berubah jadi merah. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Diberitahu susah sekali rasanya. Hei, nak. Jadi akuma itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, tahu. Kau harus membuang segalanya. Keluargamu, sahabatmu, rumahmu, bahkan kebebasanmu untuk menikmati matahari,"

Lavi tampak ragu sekilas, dia berbisik, "Aku.. hanya akan merindukan seorang temanku.. Allen.. hanya dia yang mungkin kurindukan.."

"Tapi.. Aku ingin jadi akuma! Kumohon dengan sangat, Sir!" Lavi bersujud.

Duniaku serasa hancur malam itu. Aku tahu kalau Lavi memang terobsesi dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Dunia kegelapan. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Lavi berniat menjadi salah satu bagian dari dunia tersebut.

Bahkan sampai dia rela membuang segalanya.

Pikiranku kalut ketika Tyki mendekati Lavi, menyentuh dagunya.

Tidak… Lavi… kumohon.. jangan… Akuma.. atau apapun itu!

Aku menyaksikan Tyki menggores leher Lavi, meneteskan darah dari pembuluhnya. Aku merasa ingin muntah. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Lavi memejamkan mata ketika Tyki memiringkan wajahnya, mencicipi darah Lavi.

Aku ingin memejamkan mata. Tidak. Ini tidak akan terjadi. Sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku.

Lavi.

Lavi!!!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Yo! Cliffhanger! XD. Haduuh, kok malah di bagian akhir kayak ada adegan Lucky, ya? Anggap saja fanservice, deh. Huehe. **

**TRIVIA- Saya milih setting gedung bioskop bekas terbakar karena di kota saya memang ada bekas bioskop terbakar (Itu bioskop dengan 8 grand yang mewah banget!!) sewaktu kerusuhan Mei 98. Dan kata orang-orang, terkadang dari dalamnya masih terdengar seperti ada pertunjukan atau pemutaran film. Korban jiwa saat itu memang cukup banyak karena gedung itu dibakar saat sedang ada pemutaran. Jadi merinding… **

**Read n Review, please!! **

**Polling dadakan : Hey, menurut kalian, cewek yang paling kalian sukai di D Gray Man itu siapa? **


	3. The boy who can manipulate butterfly

**Wah… ternyata update-nya lancar^^. Mungkin karena ini fic adaptasi, jadi jalan ceritanya lancar. Huehehe…. Oh,iya, di fic ini, akuma tidak seperti di komik aslinya. Mereka lebih mirip vampir.**

**Talk less, do more!! Langsung aja baca, deh! Selamat menikmati…**

**Disclaimer : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

* * *

Sewaktu aku masih kecil, sebelum tidur aku dan Lenalee terus membujuk Komui yang sedang bekerja untuk menemani kami.

Kemudian, Komui akan membuatkan kami segelas susu hangat dan menceritakan dongeng pada kami. Kalau kami masih belum mau tidur, dia akan menakut-nakuti kami dengan cerita seram.

'Akuma adalah makhluk malam. Mereka tidur di siang hari dan keluar pada malam hari untuk menghisap darah manusia! Kalau kalian masih belum tidur, nanti didatangi oleh akuma!' begitu kalimat pemungkas milik Komui. Dan setelahnya kami akan segera tidur karena ketakutan.

'Kak Komui, apakah mereka jahat?' aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

'Mereka memangsa manusia. Berarti mereka jahat,' ujar Komui sambil mengelus rambutku.

Hal itulah yang kemudian terpatri dalam benakku.

Akuma memangsa manusia.

Memangsa manusia adalah kejahatan.

Akuma adalah iblis.

* * *

Pikiranku kalut ketika Tyki mendekati Lavi, menyentuh dagunya.

Tidak… Lavi… kumohon.. jangan… Akuma.. atau apapun itu!

Aku menyaksikan Tyki menggores leher Lavi, meneteskan darah dari pembuluhnya. Aku merasa ingin muntah. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Lavi memejamkan mata ketika Tyki memiringkan wajahnya, mencicipi darah Lavi.

Aku ingin memejamkan mata. Tidak. Ini tidak akan terjadi. Sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku.

BRAAAAAAAAAK!!

Mataku terbuka tiba-tiba ketika aku mendengar suara hantaman.

Aku beringsut, mencari posisi untuk bisa mengintip lebih jelas. Tyki mendorong Lavi sampai Lavi menabrak dinding. "Rraaah… Sa.. sakit… Apa-apaan kau?" ujar Lavi, meringis kesakitan.

Tyki meludahkan darah Lavi ke lantai, mengusap bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti jijik atau muak. "Menjijikkan.. darahmu berisi kejahatan," desisnya marah.

Lavi mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, hah?" Tyki mengelap bibirnya, tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. "Jangan harap aku mau menjadikanmu akuma, bocah iblis. Enyah kau sekarang juga sebelum aku dengan senang hati mencabikmu jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil," desis Tyki dengan nada mengancam yang berbahaya.

Aku mundur dan tanpa sengaja menginjak lantai yang rapuh, menimbulkan bunyi keramik pecah.

"Siapa di sana?" bentak Tyki sambil menatap ke arah pintu dengan tajam.

Aku ketakutan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memacu kakiku dan terus berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Melarikan diri. Meninggalkan gedung terkutuk ini. Berlari dan berlari sampai aku memanjat jendela kamarku, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang yang empuk. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Nafasku masih terengah-engah karena berlari.

Aku takut…..

* * *

"Allen, yang dicelupin ke sup itu sendoknya, bukan mukamu," ujar Lenalee sambil tertawa melihatku. Aku mendesah, menyandarkan kepala ke meja makan. Pasti mukaku kusut nggak karuan hari ini. "Kamu kenapa, sih, Len?" ujar Komui sambil menenggak kopinya.

"Hhhh…., Nggak nafsu makan… Aku berangkat dulu..," ujarku malas, menyeret tas sekolahku. Lenalee dan Komui bertukar pandang, keheranan.

* * *

"CURAAAAAANG!!!" Suara Desha yang cempreng itu memenuhi telingaku.

"Ceritakan, dong! Pasti kemarin seru banget, kan?" tuntut Tapp.

"Hehe, _Easy, Boys_… Kemarin seruuu banget!! Ya, kan, Len?" Lavi menyikutku. Aku tertawa canggung dan mengangguk singkat. Pikiranku masih belum bersih dengan kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisanya Lavi masih terlihat energik dan segar bugar.

"Ada werewolf!! Bocah ular!! Trus.. kami dikejar polisi pula!! Oh iya, ada juga kupu-kupu beracun yang besar sekali!!" Lavi bercerita dengan penuh semangat menggebu-gebu sementara Desha, Tapp, dan Johny mendengarkan dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

Aku mendesah. Mengingat kejadian kemarin. Lavi yang ingin jadi akuma tetapi ditolak. Oleh pria yang membawa kupu-kupu. _Hell, yeah_… Kupu-kupu.. Kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik.. sangat langka... sangat berbahaya. Aaah… aku ingin melakukan apa saja untuk memilikinya..

"…….. Dan.. yah, gitu, deh! Ya, nggak, Len?" Lavi menoleh padaku. Aku tersentak kaget, "Ap-apa?"

"Len, kamu nggak ndengerin, ya?" Desha menatapku kesal. "Jangan melamun melulu, ntar ayam tetangga mati, deh," Lavi terkekeh, merangkul pundakku. "A.. Aku pulang dulu,ya. Ada urusan," Aku menepis tangan Lavi dan buru-buru berlari ke luar.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Desha. Johny mengangkat bahu.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata Lavi di punggungku. Nggak enak banget, rasanya….

* * *

Bisa dibilang aku ini termasuk orang yang plin-plan.

Aku berdiri di depan gedung bioskop yang kemarin malam merupakan tempat pertunjukan sirkus. Hatiku bimbang… Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus mengurungkan niat? Atau lebih baik masuk saja?

Kontradiktif. Sebagian diriku berteriak, "Masuklah ke dalam, pengecut!" dan sebagian lagi berteriak, "Jangan masuk!! Bisa celaka nanti!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bisa-bisanya aku berniat begini. Padahal kemarin saja aku ketakutan setengah mati sewaktu Lavi akan dijadikan akuma oleh Tyki.

Tanganku membuka pintu dengan gemetar.

Cahaya masuk melalui jendela dan tembok yang sudah rusak, membuat bioskop yang kemarin sangat gelap itu terlihat sedikit lebih ramah.

Aku mengambil rute yang sama persis dengan kemarin malam. Dengan hati-hati, aku menyibakkan gorden dan mendapati apa yang kucari.

Lady Tease.

Lady Tease berada dalam sangkarnya, diletakkan di atas meja antik.

Aku menjilat bibir, menahan diri untuk menjerit saking senangnya. Pelan-pelan, aku mengamati sekitar. Tidak ada Tyki. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku mendekati kandang Lady Tease dan mengamatinya. Kupu-kupu hitam yang luar biasa cantik. "Hwaaahh… Akhirnya.. Sampai terbawa mimpi…," Aku terpesona, mengamati kupu-kupu yang kini berada dalam genggamanku itu.

Well.. Fetish bisa membuat siapapun berani melakukan hal-hal nekat demi sesuatu yang disukainya. Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku bergidik, membayangkan kalau Tyki menangkapku. Aku belum mau matii!!! Masih banyak kupu-kupu yang belum kukoleksi!!!

Aku mengambil spidol, menulis di meja antik itu, sebelum lari keluar dari bioskop secepat yang aku bisa.

**Mr. Tyki Mikk.**

**Aku ambil Lady Tease.**

**Jangan mencariku atau akan kuberitahu semua orang bahwa kau adalah Akuma.**

Aku berlari sambil berdoa, semoga pria itu mempan diancam.

* * *

"Eh, Allen, hari ini aku masak enak, ayo…," kata-kata Lenalee terpotong begitu aku buru-buru naik ke kamarku. "Allen!! Kamu belum copot sepatuu!!" teriak Lenalee kesal. "Oh, sorry," ujarku cuek sambil melempar sepatu dari atas tangga.

"ALLEEEN!!!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan protes adik tiriku, dan langsung mengunci kamarku rapat-rapat. Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan Lady Tease dari dalam tasku dan memandanginya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kupu-kupu super langka!!

Sambil berdebar-debar, aku mencoba memainkan melodi tidak beraturan dari harmonikaku.

Hmm. Tidak ada reaksi.

Aku mengernyit. Aku belum pernah gagal. Sejak kecil, aku menyadari bakatku ini. Aku bisa membuat kupu-kupu mematuhiku, entah mengapa. Aku bisa membuat mereka mendekat padaku, atau terbang di sekitarku. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Lenalee, karena dia selalu memaksaku untuk mebuat kupu-kupu mengitarinya. Dia bilang itu membuatnya merasa seperti tuan putri.

Aku memusatkan konsentrasi, memaksakan pikiranku pada Lady Tease.

Lady Tease bergerak sedikit.

Aku tersenyum senang, dan mencoba lagi dengan harmonikaku. Walau lambat, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa Lady Tease meresponku.

* * *

"Allen, nggak asyik, nih!" Tapp mencibir kesal. "Maaf, ya. Aku harus buru-buru pulang," Aku tertawa, membereskan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker.

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Len? Sudah seminggu ini kamu pulang duluan terus," Desha juga ikut memborbardirku. "Iya, Len, kamu juga tidak ikut latihan bola lagi," Bahkan Johny pun ikut-ikutan.

"Eh, uuhhmm… Komui sedang sakit, jadi aku harus bereskan tugas rumah. Kan kasihan Lenalee," ujarku, mencari alasan yang sepertinya cukup masuk akal. "Cih, ya sudah! Sampaikan salam buat Komui dan Lenalee, ya!" Desha melambai padaku, kemudian pergi diikuti Tapp dan Johny.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Sudah seminggu ini aku selalu pulang cepat karena selalu berlatih mengendalikan Lady Tease. Dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Sekarang aku sudah berani mengeluarkan Lady Tease dari sangkarnya.

"Len, pulang bareng, yuk!" Lavi menepuk punggungku. Aku melonjak kaget, "Eh.. eh.. anu.. aku..," aku terbata-bata. Tanpa banyak bicara, Lavi menyeretku pergi.

"Eh, woi, Lavi! Sakit tahu!" aku mengerang ketika Lavi menyeretku ke halaman belakang sekolah. "Allen.. Kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku, sih?" Tanya Lavi, kesal. "Si-siapa yang menghindarimu?" aku menghindari tatapan mata Lavi.

"Kamu lihat aku dengan Vur Hurston, kan?" sergah Lavi langsung. Aku tersentak, "A.. aku nggak tahu!! Aku nggak lihat kamu dan Tyki Mikk!! Sungguh!" aku panik, mencoba membuat nada suaraku setenang mungkin. Dan dengan sukses gagal.

Lavi tersenyum sedih, tawa canggung keluar dari bibirnya. "Kamu beneran nggak bisa bohong, ya… Memang tadi aku bilang Tyki Mikk? Aku bilang Vur Hurston, kan?"

Aku menutup mulut. DASAR BEGO!! Rutukku dalam hati. "Ma.. maaf, Lavi… aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham. Pasti seram sekali punya teman iblis sepertiku. Mulai sekarang, kita saling pura-pura nggak kenal saja," Lavi tersenyum, walaupun samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Nggak gitu, Lavi!!! Bukan gitu!!! Aku..cuma…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," Lavi berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

Aku buru-buru menahannya.

Lavi menoleh, menatapku terkejut.

"Aku cuma… Nggak ngerti harus gimana lagi…," air mataku mengalir deras. Apa yang dipendam keluar juga. Lavi jadi panik, dia buru-buru mencari sapu tangannya, "Uwaaaa!!! Jangan nangis!! Hei, Allen!! Kamu cowok, kan?" Lavi mencoba membuatku diam ketika tangisanku membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan kami berdua.

Tangisanku malah tambah deras.

"Gyaaaah!! Allen!! Ssssh.. ssh!!" Lavi menoleh ke sekitarnya, nyengir minta maaf pada orang-orang yang menatap kami curiga.

* * *

Kami melakukan rutinitas kami yang biasanya, naik bus, pergi ke toko DVD dan mencari film horror new release, mampir sebentar ke toko buku, lalu jajan hot dog di pinggir jalan.

Setelah ini, biasanya kami akan pisah jalan. Tapi hari ini tidak. Aku dan Lavi sama-sama menuju ke rumahku.

"Lenalee, nanti jangan masuk ke kamarku! Kalau makan, nanti juga aku turun sendiri!" Aku melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, melempar back-pack ku ke sofa, lalu buru-buru naik ke atas. "Allen!! Kenapa berantakan banget, sih!! Eh, ada Lavi," Lenalee bersungut-sungut, kemudian tersenyum pada Lavi.

"Hai, Lena," Lavi melambai sekilas dan mengikutiku naik ke atas.

"Dasar cowok… pasti bikin berantakan, deh," gumam Lenalee sebal.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah!! Jadi ini, yang bikin kamu selalu pulang duluan?" Lavi menatap Lady Tease terpesona. "Ehehe… Hebat kan?" aku nyengir.

"Tidak kusangka, kamu berani juga! Nggak nyangka…," Lavi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya," aku mengeluarkan Lady Tease dengan hati-hati.

Lavi agak mundur sedikit. Aku tertawa. "Jangan takut, aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya, kok," aku mengelus sayap Lady Tease sekilas. Lavi mengangguk mengerti, "Eh.. Berarti kamu bisa seperti yang di sirkus, dong?" Lavi menatapku penuh harap.

"Eh?"

"Itu lhoo~~!! Membuat Lady Tease mengitarimu, menaburkan serbuk, atau membuat kupu-kupu ini melakukan gerakan akrobatik!!" Lavi nyengir, super bersemangat.

"Eh.. yah… aku belum pernah coba, sih," aku gugup.

"Lakukan saja!! Coba buat Lady Tease mengitariku!" Lavi menepuk dadanya.

Aku bingung sesaat, tapi kemudian mengambil harmonikaku dan memulai melodi yang sudah kuhafal.

"Baiklah… Tapi jangan ribut!! Nanti konsentrasiku rusak!" Aku melepaskan Lady Tease, mengendalikannya untuk terbang mendekati Lavi.

Lavi berdebar, bola matanya mengikuti arah gerak Lady Tease.

Aku membuat Lady Tease terbang zig-zag, dan mendarat di kepala Lavi. Kupu-kupu hitam itu terbang berputar, menaburkan serbuk. Lavi tertawa sangat pelan, berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak konsentrasiku.

Aku mulai lebih berani. Aku memaksakan pikiranku ke dalam Lady Tease, membuatnya bersalto di udara, bahkan menakut-nakuti Lavi sedikit dengan menjulurkan lidah berujung durinya. Aku berkonsentrasi lebih kuat, membuat Lady Tease duduk di bahu Lavi, dan melakukan gerakan seperti menari di bahunya.

"Allen, Lavi, aku bawakan minum...." Lenalee mendobrak masuk kamarku tanpa permisi, membawa nampan di tangannya. Seketika itu juga, mata Lenalee membelalak ketakutan, "Hwaaa!! Ku.. kupu-kupu?" Lenalee berteriak kaget. Tanpa sengaja, dia menjatuhkan nampan dan membuat gelasnya pecah. Konsentrasiku buyar. Lavi yang terkejut, menggerakkan badannya tiba-tiba untuk menoleh.

Dan itu membuat Lady Tease terganggu.

"Hiiiiiii!!!" Lenalee berteriak ketika Lady Tease menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak lagi memegang kendali.

"LADY TEASE!!!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakanku, aku menyaksikan Lady Tease menghujam Lavi.

Menghisap darahnya.

"_Lady Tease berbahaya bukan hanya karena dia menghisap darah, tetapi…."_

Dan melihat cairan ungu mengalir balik, masuk ke dalam pembuluh Lavi.

"_Karena Lady Tease sangat beracun. Racunnya dapat membunuh dalam waktu tertentu. Tadi saya memasukkan sangat banyak racun. _

_Dan itu berarti 5 menit hitung mundur bagi kambing kita yang malang malam hari ini,"_

Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menjeritkan nama Lavi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Another Cliffhanger!! XD. *dihajar para reader*. Rencananya, saya akan menyingkat season 1 supaya bisa cepat-cepat masuk season 2. Biar cepet tamat, haha.**

**Etto… Tolong review ya! Kitik, saran, apalagi pujian itu membuat seorang author seperti saya girang setengah mati^^.**

**Reyn-kun Walker : Kemana saja kau!! Hahaha… Paling tidak, kasihlah review.. Satu review saja bisa membakar author buat bersemangat bikin fic, lho^^. Saya bangga jadi yang pertama.. XD. *ditampar*. Hoho.. Sankyu, sankyu~ Untuk kemunculan dua cewek fave-mu agak lama, sih. Tapi pasti deh, karena mereka favorit saya juga^^.**

**Helen : Woi, Hel. Jangan lupa review yoh. Haha. Yep. Allen nggak bareng Cross. Cross baru muncul di season dua. Bukan Reiya, kok.. XD. Yah.. ini dah apdet, kok.. haha.. Kan aku bilangnya sore atau malem.**


	4. The boy who sells himself

**Yay!! Besok Senin aku UAN. Doakan biar malem sebelumnya saya ngimpi soalnya, ya! *dirajam Depdiknas*. Padahal mau UAN tapi masih sempet-sempetnya update. Huahaha.**

**Anehnya, walaupun saya author yang harusnya bisa bahasa, nilai Bahasa Indonesia saya malah jelek banget. Jauh ama matematika. Yah… Hidup memang terkadang kontradiktif. XD.**

**Langsung saja… Selamat membaca!**

**DISCLAIMER : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

* * *

"LADY TEASE!!!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakanku, aku menyaksikan Lady Tease menghujam Lavi.

Menghisap darahnya.

Dan melihat cairan ungu mengalir balik, masuk ke dalam pembuluh Lavi.

Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menjeritkan nama Lavi.

"A-Allen!! Lavii!!" Lenalee histeris, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku, "LADY TEASE!!! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA!!" Dengan penuh kemarahan, aku mampu mengendalikan kupu-kupu itu lagi dan memasukkannya dengan kasar ke dalam sangkar.

Aku menatap Lady Tease. Entah kenapa, kupu-kupu itu tidak lagi terasa cantik. Tapi monster.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melemparkan sangkar Lady Tease ke luar jendela kamarku. Dan… ditangkap.

Mataku membelalak, tertegun menatap sosok yang kini duduk santai di kusen jendela kamarku.

"Wah, wah, wah, Master Walker. Bukan begitu caranya memperlakukan seorang Lady," suara berat dan mistis itu terdengar mengejek. Orang itu mengeluarkan Lady Tease dari sangkarnya, dan Lady Tease hinggap di bahunya.

"Kamu…," aku mengenali wajah itu, "Tyki… Mikk..,"

"Senang kau mengingat namaku. Nah, aku takut aku harus pergi," Tyki tertawa kecil.

"Kau… Monster..," bisikku penuh kebencian.

"Hei, nak. Kau tidak punya hak bicara begitu padaku," Tyki tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat menyermkan.

"Kecurigaan membunuh kucing. Master Walker, bukan aku yang melakukannya pada Master Bookman yang malang itu," Tyki tertawa, menunjuk Lavi yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Itu salahmu,"

* * *

Lenalee terus-terusan menangis walaupun Komui sudah mengusahakan berbagai macam cara. Aku bersandar pada dinding. Perutku terasa mual. Dan bau rumah sakit yang khas ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kakek Lavi datang tak lama kemudian, dengan sangat terburu-buru. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Lavi?" Tanya Kakek itu, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kami juga belum tahu persis apa yang terjadi," dokter jaga malam itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, "Sepertinya.. Dia keracunan. Tapi kami belum tahu persis. Maafkan kami,"

Kakek itu terduduk lemas. Aku jadi jatuh kasihan pada pria tua itu. Kecemasan yang menyelimuti wajahnya membuat wajah keriput sang kakek menjadi telihat lebih tua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi maafkan kami, Sir Bookman, karena itu terjadi di rumah kami," Komui menyentuh pundak Kakek Lavi pelan.

"Aku.. Lavi… Anak itu membenciku… Aku tidak bisa jadi orang tua pengganti yang baik baginya..," kakek itu menunduk putus asa.

Di saat seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba, seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Lavi, "Kami benar-benar tidak tahu racun apa ini. Kami tidak punya peangkalnya. Racun ini ganas sekali, kerjanya mematikan system syaraf. Kalau begini terus, tidak sampai 2 jam lagi anak ini.. tidak bisa diselamatkan,"

Lavi.

Salahku.

Salahku karena mencuri hal yang bukan milikku.

Salahku karena terlalu percaya diri bisa mengendalikannya.

Aku berlari pergi, tidak memedulikan Komui yang memanggil-manggilku.

Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

* * *

Nafasku terengah-engah. Kepalaku terasa berkunang-kunang. "Ty.. TYKI!!!!" teriakku dengan nafas terputus-putus. "AKU TAHU KAU DI SINI!! KELUARLAH!!" aku berteriak di depan gedung bioskop itu.

"TYKI MIKK!!!!!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"Yeah, yeah… Aku dengar, nak.. Tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu," Tyki melompat turun dari atap. Tuksedo buntut hitamnya berkibar di belakangnya. Di bahunya bertengger Lady Tease.

"Berikan padaku," sergahku kasar.

"Maaf?"

"Berikan padaku penangkal racunnya!! Kau pasti memilikinya!!" teriakku tidak sabaran.

Tyki menyeringai, mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku kemejanya.

"Ini yang kau maksud, Master Walker?"

"Berikan padaku!!" Aku melompat maju, berniat merebutnya dengan paksa. Tetapi pria itu benar-benar cepat. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah ada di belakangku.

"Boleh saja kuberikan, tetapi tentu saja tidak gratis," Tyki tersenyum, begitu aku menoleh padanya.

"A.. Akan kubayar!! Aku punya tabungan!" Aku berusaha keras agar suaraku tidak seperti sedang memohon. Aku tidak mau kelihatan lemah di depan pria ini.

"Oh, aku tidak begitu memikirkan uang. Bukannya sombong, tapi uang bukan masalah bagiku," Tyki terkekeh.

Aku panik, mencari alternatif lain. "Tu-tunggu, jangan-jangan kau akan memakanku dan mengambil jiwaku? Atau.. mencabikku sampai serpihan? atau... menjadikanku peliharaan?" ujarku tebata-bata.

Tyki mengernyit, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, nak," komentarnya pedas, tersinggung dengan fantasiku.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu apaa??!!" teriakku, tidak tahan lagi.

"Mudah saja. Aku mau kau jadi asistenku," ujar Tyki, kembali memasang senyumannya.

Kebisuanku member tanda pada Tyki kalau aku masih belum mengerti.

"Asisten. Asisten! Yah.. Gampangannya.. Aku mau kau jadi akuma," Tyki melepas topinya, membungkuk sampai garis mata kami sejajar.

Aku baru sadar betapa menakutkannya sinar mata emas itu di bawah sinar bulan.

"A-apa..?"

"Kau mau menyelamatkan Master Bookman, tidak?" ujar Tyki tersenyum.

"Aku.. Lavi…," aku menyadari tujuanku semula. Penangkal racun. Untuk Lavi. Dibayar dengan…. Aku.

"Berani berbuat berani menerima akibat. Hei, nak, aku sudah tahu sejak awal saat kau mencuri Lady Tease. Aku membiarkanmu karena sepertinya menarik. Tapi ternyata jadi sangat menarik," Tyki mengulurkan tangannya, Lady Tease hinggap di jari telunjuknya.

"Bahkan Lady Tease menyukaimu. Aku melihat bakatmu dalam mengendalikan kupu-kupu. Hal yang sangat menarik,"

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tyki masih menatap mataku, "Hmm?"

"Aku…. Baiklah..,"

Dan pria itu pun tersenyum lebar.

Tyki menarik tanganku. Di luar dugaanku, tangan Tyki ternyata terasa hangat. Atau mungkin karena tanganku berkeringat dingin?

Tyki menggores punggung tanganku sedikit, menjilatnya untuk mencicipi darahku.

Aku bergidik.

"Cuma untuk mengetes saja. Yah, aku suka darahmu, nak," Tyki tersenyum, kemudian melepas sarung tangannya. Aku melihat tato berbentuk pentagon di punggung tangan kirinya.

Tyki menangkapku mengamati tato itu.

"Kau juga akan memiliki ini nanti. Pentagon ini adalah lambang bahwa aku adalah akuma," Tyki menggores kesepuluh ujung jarinya, meneteskan darah dari tiap jari tangannya.

Kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku meringis sedikit, perih.

Kemudian dia menyatukan tangannya dengan tanganku.

Jari-jari tangan kami bertemu, menyatu.

Dan menyatukan darah kami berdua.

Aku merasakan hentakan yang sangat kuat ketika aku merasa darah itu memasuki tubuhku. Seakan-akan tiap-tiap selnya menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jari tanganku terasa terbakar.

"Hentikan!!!" teriakku, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit, menghentakkan jariku, melepaskan ikatan kami.

"Itu belum cukup banyak… Masih belum cukup. Kau hanya setengah akuma sekarang," Tyki menghela nafas, kentara sekali nada suaranya kesal.

Aku gemetar, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas.

Sepertinya Tyki jatuh kasihan padaku, "Yah, sementara ini juga tidak apa-apa," pria itu membantuku beridiri. Tyki memberikanku botol kecil penawar racun. "Ini, ambillah,"

Tanganku gemetar, meraih botok kecil yang rapuh itu.

"Kemaslah barang-barangmu malam ini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan…,"

"Tidaaak!! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!! Tidak mau!!" teriakku.

"A.. aku sudah dapat penawarnya!!! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" teriakku, berlari menjauhinya. Aku heran. Seharusnya dengan mudah dia bisa mengejarku dan membunuhku atau menghentikanku. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Bodoh," bisik pria itu. Suaranya menjadi berbeda. Begitu gelap… begitu… menakutkan…

Aku memberanikan diri menoleh sekilas, menangkap sepasang mata emas itu menatapku.

Mata emas yang serasa menghipnotis.

"Kau yang akan mencariku… nanti. Memohon sambil menangis. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, nak. Kau sudah bukan manusia sekarang. Kau ini setengah akuma,"

"Polanya selalu sama. Keluargamu sendiri yang akan jadi korban pertama. Lebih cepat pergi lebih baik. Aku yakin kau tidak mau mengotori tubuhmu sendiri dengan darah kakak dan adik angkatmu, Allen Walker,"

Dan wajah pria itu tidak lagi tersenyum...

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mata, menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku.

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Lalu bangun dan menguap untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Entahlah, hari ini… rasanya terlalu normal. Seakan-akan kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku memaksakan diri ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Semuanya begitu normal.

Paling tidak sampai aku melihat wajahku sendiri di wastafel.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!!" teriakku kaget.

"A-ada apa, Allen?" Komui buru-buru menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak!! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Kak!! Terpeleset saja!" aku panik, memastikan pintu kamar mandi terkunci, supaya Komui tidak bisa masuk.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati, dong!" ujar Komui. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menjauhi kamar mandi.

Fiiuuh.. Syukurlah…, desahku lega.

Aku kembali menatap diriku sendiri di kaca wastafel.

Kulitku rasanya sedikit lebih pucat. Aku bisa melihat pentagon berwarna merah tercetak jelas di dahi kiriku. Dan rambutku yang berwarna cokelat hazel kini menjadi … putih.

Aku menjedukkan kepalaku sendiri ke kaca wastafel, frustasi. Apa yang terjadi..?? Apa yang terjadii??

Akuma.

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba mengetuk isi pikiranku.

Aku.. akuma.

Well, mungkin memang setengah, tetapi tetap saja akuma.

Aku merosot ke lantai, menghelaa nafas. Semalam memang bukanlah mimpi. Tetapi kenyataan.

Tetapi sekarang bagaimana? Dengan penampilan seperti ini, semua orang akan menyadari identitasku…

"Lenalee," ujarku, sadar akan sesuatu, "Lenalee punya semir rambut,"

Aku berjinjit, mengambil pewarna rambut di rak paling atas. Lenalee punya pewarna cokelat hazel karena dia bilang dia iri pada warna rambutku..

* * *

DOK DOK DOK!!

Lenalee mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tidak sabaran, "Allen!! Lama sekali, sih!! Sembelit ya?"

"Enak saja!!!" bentakku sebal. Siapa yang sembelit??

"Sarapannya nanti dingin, lho!" Lenalee berteriak lagi.

"Iya, iya!" Aku membanting pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

KRAK!!

Ups… Pintu yang malang itu terlepas dari engselnya.

Lenalee menatapku bengong, "Allen!! Kok bisa, sih? Kamu minum obat apaan?" Lenalee menatapku, "Err… Rambut?"

Dengan gugup aku merapikan rambutku, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Enggak. Di luar dugaan, kau lebih cute kalau pakai poni, Len," Lenalee tersenyum.

Tuhan.. Terimakasih dia tidak menyadarinya…, "Iya, untuk ganti penampilan," aku mencari alasan yang logis.

"Ohhh… Eh, sepertinya warna rambutmu jadi lebih terang? Seperti semiran saja," Lenalee mengamatiku lagi.

DEGH!! "E-eh? Masa, sih?" aku tertawa gugup. Mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku.

"Hmm.. Mukamu juga kayaknya pucat, ya? Ayo, sarapan!" Lenalee turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkanku yang sport jantung saking gugupnya.

Aku duduk di seberang Lenalee dan memperhatikan daging asap yang dipanggang Lenalee pagi ini.

Entah mengapa… sangat membangkitkan selera…

"Eh, Allen?" Komui menatapku, ekpresinya agak jijik. Aku menatap Komui, "ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa, tuh? Makan sebanyak itu untuk sarapan? Aku yang lihat saja ikutan kenyang,"

Aku baru sadar kalau aku memakan porsi ke lima.

"Aku senang sih, kalau kau suka masakanku.. Tapi apa perutmu muat, Len?" Lenalee menyipit menatapku, "Tidak biasanya kau makan sebanyak ini,"

"A.. aku berangkat sekolah dulu," aku buru-buru berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Tapi sempat mencomot beberapa potong daging lagi sebelum pergi.

"ALLEN!!!"

Lapar.. Lapar… Aku merasa sangat lapar…

* * *

Sekolah tidak berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, walaupun Lavi sudah masuk sekolah lagi, karena penawar racun yang kuberikan padanya saat dia tidur terjadi sangat mujarab. Satu-satunya bekas yang tersisa adalah bekas tusukan Lady Tease di leher Lavi.

Dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah aku tidak pernah merasa tenang.

Ada saja hal yang terjadi.

Aku merobek kantung celanaku dengan tidak sengaja saat aku mengambil uang.

Aku mematahkan bolpoin yang kugunakan.

Aku bahkan mencengkeram kursi dengan kuat sampai di kursi itu terdapat bekas.

Dan yang parahnya lagi, ketika aku berteriak frustasi dan menendang keramik dinding. Keramik yang tak berdosa itu malah retak.

Pokoknya kacau deh.

* * *

"Len… kau aneh, ya, hari ini?" Lavi menghampiriku begitu pulang sekolah. Lavi sudah sangat sehat, seakan-akan kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Masa, sih? " Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum. Aargh, pasti senyumanku terlihat maksa sekali.

"Len, kamu kepikiran soal kemarin,ya? Tenang saja, aku sudah sangat sehat, lho!" Lavi nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku nggak memikirkannya, kok..,"

"Lihat, kan? Bahkan racun tidak mempan padaku!! Aku bahkan sudah lebih kuat daripada akuma!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Lavi memasang pose ala pahlawan bertopeng dari kartun serial anak-anak dan tertawa bangga.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa juga, terpancing banyolan Lavi, "Hua ha ha!! Dasar Lavi..,"

"Nah, itu baru Allen!! Eh, kita futsal, yuk? Sudah lama nggak futsal, lho," Lavi mengajakku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku mengiyakan.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, aku nyengir puas.

Ooh. Menjadi akuma ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Tenagaku meluap-luap!! Lariku sangat cepat, dan tendanganku benar-benar sangat kuat!! Aku sampai yakin, dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku akan direkrut oleh Intermilan Junior.

"GOOOL!!!" teriakku dan disambut sorak teman-temanku. Yeah!! Gol ke-5!!

"Kau keren banget, Len!! Rasanya kau lebih hebat dari pemain pro!!" Desha tertawa lepas, menepuk punggungku keras-keras.

"Waaa!! Hebat Len!!" Tapp merangkulku. Aku terkekeh, mengibaskan tangan, "Kecil.. kecil..,"

Kakak-kakak kelas yang kami ajak bertanding menatapku dengan sebal. Segera saja, aku jadi target utama mereka. Bahkan mereka mulai main kasar. Mereka mengeroyokku dan membuatku kesulitan bermain.

"Siial..," bisikku kesal, "Jangan ganggu!!" bentakku, dengan sengaja menjegal salah satu lawan.

Dan akibatnya fatal.

Aku terkejut ketika kakak kelas itu jatuh, menjerit kesakitan.

Jegalanku tadi ternyata membuatnya jatuh hingga berdarah.

Aku merasa bersalah ketika kakak kelas itu meringis kesakitan, "Ma-maaf, aku…," aku menghentikan permainan dan menunduk, memeriksa lukanya.

berdarah.

Darah yang sangat banyak.

Warna cimson yang indah.

"ALLEN!! _Yucks!_! Menjijikkan!!" Desha berteriak padaku. Aku bingung, kemudian menyadari apa yang kulakuka. Aku sedang menjilati lutut kakak kelas itu.

"Hiiiiy!! Apa-apaan kau, Walker!!" teriaknya jijik, "Minggir!"

Aku tertegun. Apa yang tadi kulakukan…?

"Ma… maaf.. aku.. eh, aku… Aku ini raja vampire!! Hua ha ha ha!!" tawaku memaksa. Aduuh.. memalukan.. Pasti aku terdengar konyol.

Tapi, di luar dugaan mereka semua tertawa.

"Hwa ha ha ha!! Dasar Allen!! Nggak mutu!! Jayus! Duuh, kamu tambah ketularan Lavi saja!" Desha tertawa terbahak-bahak. Johny bahkan sampai menangis. Bahkan kakak kelas tadi pun ikut terkekeh.

Aku ikut tertawa. Aman. Aman…

Satu hal yang membuatku resah, Lavi tidak tertawa. Dia diam dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

* * *

Aku menyandarkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

Aku merasa lelah sekali.

Aku sudah berhasil menjalani 3 hari.

3 hari yang menyengsarakan.

Aku bahkan mencuri daging mentah dari kulkas karena terlalu lapar.

Aku jadi terus merasa lapar. Merasa gelisah.

Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari perubahanku ini. Mungkin ada yang sadar, tapi mereka cuma menganggap aku sedang bad-mood saja…

Aku mulai memikirkan perkataan Tyki. Bahwa aku akan menyerah.

Aku mengerang. Baru 3 hari saja aku merasa seperti disiksa berhari-hari.

Aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Bahkan, tanda pentagonku ini semakin terlihat jelas, sebentar lagi aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya hanya dengan poni. Aku juga tidak mungkin memakai semiran tiap hari. Bisa-bisa Lenalee curiga… Bagaimana ini?

"Len, kamu nggak mandi?" Tanya Lenalee dari belakang.

"Nanti," jawabku singkat, tidak memedulikannya.

Lenalee duduk di sebelahku.

"Allen… kamu berubah, ya?" Tanya Lenalee.

Aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

"Rasanya… kamu semakin menjauhiku.. Bahkan, kemarin aku bermimpi. Kau pergi dengan orang itu," suara Lenalee terdengar sangat lirih.

"Hah?" aku memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"Orang itu.. orang aneh yang tiba-tiba ada di jendela rumah kita.. Aku takut, Allen. Aku bermimpi kau pergi dengannya. Membawamu pergi jauh..," Lenalee tersenyum pedih.

Keputusanku untuk menoleh salah besar.

Lenalee baru saja mandi. Dia mengikat rambutnya ke atas, menampilkan lehernya yang putih bersih.

Lenalee terus mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Seakan-akan indera pendengaranku mati.

Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah denyut nadi Lenalee. Pelan, tapi terasa jelas. Dan urat nadi yang samar terlihat dari balik kulit Lenalee. Leher Lenalee yang kurus… bisa patah kapan saja… tidak butuh banyak tenaga, darah bisa keluar.. sangat banyak..

Aku menenggak ludah.

Sedikit saja…

Aku lapar….

"ALLEN!!!!!"

Aku hanya tersenyum, siapa yang tadi berteriak?

"ALLEN!! Sa.. ukh!!" suara itu terbatuk-batu. Lalu aku merasakan tendangan di perutku. Tidak terlalu sakit, tapi cukup keras untuk membuatku menjauh.

"Uhukk. Uhuk!! A-Allen!! Kamu ini ngapain, sih!!" teriak Lenalee terbatuk-batuk sambil menangis.

Mataku membelalak.

Di leher Lenalee ada bekas merah seperti jari..

Aku tadi… mencekik Lenalee?

"Aku..," aku panik. Aku kelepasan, "Aku cuma ber.. canda..," ujarku lemah.

"Apanya yang bercanda!! MATI SAJA KAMU!!" teriak Lenalee kalap. Dia menangis, memegangi lehernya yang memerah. Tubuhnya gemetar antara takut dan benci.

Aku tersentak mundur dengan kata-kata Lenalee.

Menahan nafas, aku berlari ke kamarku, menguncinya.

Nafasku memburu, aku mencengkeram kepalaku, takut dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku mencekik Lenalee.

Adikku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar…

TIDAK!!

Aku sadar dengan jelas.

Aku sadar bahwa aku ingin mencicipi darah Lenalee... sedikit saja.. sedikit....

Aku jatuh terduduk merasakan air mata panas menetes.

Monster.

Bukan manusia.

Aku bukan manusia. Aku ini akuma…

Akuma yang kini tidak peduli siapa yang jadi korbannya.

"_Polanya selalu sama. Keluargamu sendiri yang akan jadi korban pertama. Lebih cepat pergi lebih baik. Aku yakin kau tidak mau mengotori tubuhmu sendiri dengan darah kakak dan adik angkatmu, Allen Walker,"_

Kata-kata Tyki kembali terngiang, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam keputus asaaan.

Dia benar. Pria sialan itu benar. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai aku kehilangan diriku sendiri dan membunuh Lenalee atau Komui di bawah alam sadar. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku berubah jadi monster haus darah.

"_Kau yang akan mencariku… nanti. Memohon sambil menangis. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, nak. Kau sudah bukan manusia sekarang. Kau ini setengah akuma,"_

"Tolong aku…," bisikku tak berdaya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Yah! Chapter terakhir sebelum UAN!! XD. Waktu ada teman yang baca ini dari laptop saya, dia malah komentar, "Yah. Seharusnya Allen bunuh Lenalee aja," Hwa ka ka. Sadis amat…**

**Jadi bagaimanakah episode selanjutnya? Apakah Allen akan memohon-mohon pada Tyki? Hohoho… Terserah authornya dong!! *digampar Allen***

**Helen : Dasar Helen!! Wkwkw… Woke, thanks. Yep, Lavi emang lagi ketiban apes. Allen sih emang keren walaupun dia bukan tipeku! *ditampar***

**Reyn-kun Walker : Ampun! Jangan cekek saya! XD. Hey! No spoiler! *gebukin Reyn-kun pake gada* Hehehe...**

**SEKEDAR PENGETAHUAN... Di onemanga memang baru chapter 5 karena yang nge-scan hiatus.. XD.**

**Manga Darren Shan dibuat oleh Takahiro Arai, dan diterbitkan di Indonesia tahun 2008 secara illegal. (Di luar dugaan, terjemahannya bagus. Kualitas komik illegal zaman sekarang keren, lho.) yang terdiri dari 12 volume, persis dengan novelnya walaupun ada sedikit penyesuaian.**

**Grafis dan gaya Takahiro Arai mirip dengan EYESHIELD 21. Coba saja lihat, ada kesamaan fisik antara Kobayakawa Sena dan Darren Shan. Selain itu, Takahiro Arai bukan orang Jepang asli karena dia pernah tinggal di Amerika sampai masa remaja. (Jadi enak banget, dia, nggak perlu translate novelnya)**

**Novel Darren Shan dibuat oleh Darren Shan (namanya emang sama, self insert/OC kali, ya?) terbit di Indonesia tahun 2002-2003 oleh Gramedia Pustaka. Total Novel mencapai 12 jilid. Setelah semua serinya terbit, muncul versi "DARREN SHAN COLLECTION" yang terdiri dari 3 season, masing-masing season 4 jilid. (Collection box-nya bagus, lho, XD.)**

**Doujinshi Darren Shan juga bisa dicari di internet.. (promosi)**

**Saya pernah lihat merchandise Darren Shan dijual di amazon, yaitu miniature mainan "Cirque Du Freak" dan juga mug bergambar laba-laba dengan logo "DARREN SHAN". Dengan harga selangit, tentunya…**

**Darren Shan dibuat film-nya tahun 2009 lalu dengan judul "VAMPIRE ASSISTANT", yang inti ceritanya lebih berpusat pada kehidupan Darren Shan (Allen Walker) di Cirque Du Freak. Walaupun saya secara pribadi tidak begitu suka film ini karena Mr. Larten Crepsley (Tyki Mikk)-nya jelek. Padahal yang di versi manga-nya ganteng banget… XD. *ditampar***

**Okeh. Sekian dari saya!!**


	5. The boy who start his new life

**DISCLAIMER : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

**

* * *

**

Aku bukan manusia. Aku ini akuma…

Akuma yang kini tidak peduli siapa yang jadi korbannya.

Dia benar. Pria sialan itu benar. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai aku kehilangan diriku sendiri dan membunuh Lenalee atau Komui di bawah alam sadar. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku berubah jadi monster haus darah.

"Tolong aku…," bisikku tak berdaya.

Setengah terisak, aku menyeret tubuhku ke ranjang dan membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Sebenarnya, yang paling membuatku menderita adalah bahwa aku sedang menangisi diri sendiri.

Aku menangis karena aku takut aku akan berubah jadi monster.

Ironis, bukan? Pada akhirnya, yang kupikirkan hanyalah diriku sendiri. Takut dan benci pada diriku sendiri…

"Tyki Mikk…," aku mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang sebenarnya ingin kubuang jauh-jauh, tetapi tidak bisa.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, membiarkan angin sore berhembus masuk.

"Rindu padaku?" pria itu sekarang malah duduk di teralis balkonku dengan santainya.

Aku tersenyum sebal. Apa semua akuma itu suka nyelonong masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi dan dengan santainya bertengger di balkon orang?

"Selamat sore, . Seingatku kau berkata padaku bahwa aku akan mencarimu sambil menangis?" ujarku sinis, masih memasang senyum.

"Habis sudah 3 hari kau tidak kunjung mencariku. Kuat juga, kau. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu sebentar," Tyki tertawa.

Aku mendengus. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi habis menangis?" Tyki tersenyum simpatik, tuksedo buntut hitamnya berkibar saat dia mendekat padaku. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku, membawa wajahku mendekat padanya. Jari tangannya yang besar menyusuri jejak tangisanku yang baru saja mongering.

Aku memeluk Tyki tiba-tiba, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget.

Aku menangis di dada pria itu, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Ah, sudahlah.

Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan harga diri.

Biarkan saja aku menangis sepuasnya, melepaskan semua emosiku.

Mau dianggap cengeng atau lemah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan canggung.

Mataku separuh terpejam karena angin sore yang begitu membuai.

"Aku ikut denganmu," bisikku pelan bersama dengan angin.

* * *

"Kalian ini kenapa? Berantem?" Tanya Komui pada aku dan Lenalee yang saling duduk berjauhan saat makan malam.

"Huh! Lebih baik dia mati saja!" ujar Lenalee tanpa basa-basi.

Komui mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu pada kakakmu, Lenalee,"

"Dia bukan kakakku," ujar Lenalee, menolak kontak mata denganku maupun Komui.

"Lenalee!" Komui meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kak. Aku yang salah," ujarku tenang walaupun aku juga agak tersinggung dengan ucapan kasar Lenalee tadi.

Kesunyian yang panjang menghantam kami.

"Eh.. err.. Lenalee, kau kan sudah kelas 6.. Kelas 7 nanti mau ambil kelas apa saja?" Komui berusaha keras mencairkan suasana.

"Sastra Cina. Aku ingin jadi guru," ujar Lenalee tanpa ragu.

"Nggak jadi pelari saja? Larimu kan cepat sekali, kayak maling saja," ujarku sambil terkekeh.

"Apa kau bilang!! Siapa yang maling, hah??" bentak Lenalee, wajahnya memerah, dia melempar sepotong acar dengan sumpitnya, menampilkan skill sumpit-nya yang hebat.

Aku menangkapnya dengan lincah, "Jangan buang-buang makanan," Well, skill-ku nggak kalah jago.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan. Mungkin, kalau ini komik, sudah ada percikan api diantara mata kami.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!!" bentak Komui kehabisan kesabaran, melempar dahi kami berdua dengan acar (pakai sumpit!). Oh, ternyata Komui lebih jago daripada kami berdua.

"Dasar… Kau juga, Allen! Sudah kelas 9 tapi masih bertingkah seperti ini! Memangnya cita-citamu apa, sih?" Komui melanjutkan makan dengan kesal.

"Eh….," cita-cita? Hei, aku baru sadar kalau aku ternyata nggak pernah memikirkannya.

"Pemain sepakbola? Peneliti kupu-kupu?" tanyaku sambil nyengir.

Komui terkekeh, "Boleh juga… Tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi penulis, Allen,"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Eeh? Penulis?"

"Haha. Apapun cita-citamu, kau harus mencintainya. Suatu pekerjaan kalau tidak dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak akan bisa berhasil," ujar Komui.

Aku tersenyum mengejek, "Berarti Kak Komui nggak sungguh-sungguh, dong! Buktinya Komurin kakak selalu gagal! Hua ha ha!!"

"ALLEN!!! KAMU ITU YAA!!"

* * *

"Terimakasih atas makanannya," Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan balik ke kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas begitu sudah keluar dari ruang makan.

Ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir bagiku bersama mereka.

Aku melirik sekilas ke sepatu boots hitam yang diletakkan di atas rak sepatu ruang tamu.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku pernah menggunakannya untuk memukul kecoa, dan sejak saat itu Lenalee tidak mau memakainya lagi. Tapi karena itu boots mahal, Lenalee menolak untuk membuangnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamarku, aku sekilas melewati kamar Komui yang pintunya terbuka.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, ingat pada Mini-Komurin yang dibuatkan oleh Komui saat usiaku 11 tahun. Komui memang keterlaluan. Baru kali itu aku mengetahui bahwa ada juga yang memasukkan mini-rudal sungguhan ke dalam senjata mainan anak-anak.

Sesampainya di depan kamarku, aku masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

Makan malam terakhirku di sini berubah jadi medan tempur lempar acar. Entah, deh, siapa yang mulai.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pintu.

Setelah ini, segalanya akan berubah…

Aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertengkar dengan Lenalee.

Tidak akan bisa lagi diajari oleh Komui.

Tidak bisa lagi main futsal dengan Tapp, Desha, dan Johny.

Dan…

Tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Lavi.

Aku membuka pintu, melihat Tyki yang kini duduk di ranjangku sambil melempar-lempar botol Kristal kecil di tangannya.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan menuju ke balkon, bersandar pada pagar balkon.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tyki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku.

Aku mengangguk.

KRAAAAK!!!!

Dan kemudian, segalanya terasa buram.

* * *

"Kakak, suara apa itu tadi?" Tanya Lenalee was-was. "Entah, sepertinya berasal dari luar," Komui kemudian bergegas pergi ke halaman.

Mata Komui seketika mebelalak.

"Allen…," Komui tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihatku terbaring di tanah, dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"ALLEN!!!" Aku bisa merasakan Lenalee berlari, memelukku.

Tak lama kemudian, samar-samar aku merasa suara ramai para tetangga yang mengerumuniku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya jatuh dari balkon!"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"ALLEN!! ALLEN!!" Aku merasakan suara Lenalee. Aku tersenyum samar. Apakah adikku itu menangis?

Pikiranku kabur. Tubuhku mati. Tapi aku masih mendengar suara mereka.

Kesadaranku masih tersisa.

"ALLEN!! ALLEN!!!"

* * *

Sehari kemudian, mereka menyiapkan pemakamanku.

Aku tahu saat mereka memandikanku sambil menangis, memakaikanku tuksedo kematian dan menaburi tubuhku dengan mawar merah. Aku tahu Lenalee menangis saat menyisiri rambutku.

Aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara mereka saat pemakamanku. Ya, pemakamanku.

Dan masih bisa merasakan ketika mereka melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

"Allen… Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh waktu bilang kau mati saja.. Allen.. maafkan aku..," isak Lenalee di atas tubuhku.

Aku bisa mendengar tangisan teman-temanku, bahkan tangisan Pak Reever.

Tapi aku tak mendengar tangisan Lavi.

Aku hanya bisa merasakan tangan Lavi menyentuh tanganku, melingkarkan sesuatu di tanganku, "Aku menunggumu bangun, Allen,"

Beberapa orang mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas.

Entahlah. Sebab kemudian kesadaranku sudah tak tersisa lagi.

* * *

Kegelapan.

Segalanya hanyalah terdiri dari kegelapan.

Mataku benar-benar lemah sekarang, aku tidak bisa menangkap cahaya apapun.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Apakah aku sudah di surga?

Atau malah di neraka.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur," Tyki menarik lenganku, membantuku bangun. Well, ini sih Neraka.

Aku bingung, "Ha?"

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" Tyki mengayunkan tangannya di depanku, melambai-lambaikan lampion yang dibawanya. Tunggu… itu bukan lampion! Itu kupu-kupu bercahaya yang diletakkan di dalam sangkar???

"Aku..," aku menyentuh dahi, mengingat apa yang terjadi. Oh iya… aku menyetujui tawaran Tyki… Lalu.. Tyki memberiku obat yang dapat menghentikan system tubuh selama beberapa saat… Kemudian aku menjatuhkan diri dari balkon.

Dan semua orang mengira aku sudah mati…

"Oh," gumamku paham.

"Aku bisa merasakannya sedikit," ujarku tak lebih dari bisikan. Tyki menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka semua. Menangis. Merasa sedih… Kehilanganku. Hatiku.. terasa sangat sakit,"

"Tidak," potong Tyki cepat.

"Hatimu sakit karena kau tahu mereka akan melupakanmu, suatu hari nanti. Cepat atau lambat," ujar Tyki dingin, "Dasar munafik,"

"Kau menyebalkan," sergahku kesal. Kenapa, sih, orang ini selalu bikin aku menderita?? Dan yang paling menyakitkan, ucapan Tyki benar.

Tyki terkekeh, "Omong-omong, jam tanganmu bagus sekali," ujarnya sambil melirik tangan kiriku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa jam emas merek Timcanpy kini melingkar di tangan kiriku.

Rupanya ini tadi pemberian Lavi…

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal. Badanku terasa kaku semua.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, pengaruh obatnya masih belum hilang. Aku ambil barang-barangmu dulu sebentar. Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana," ujar Tyki sebelum menghilang dengan cepat.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Ya, ampun. Tyki menggali kuburku. Kalau ada orang lihat, pasti Tyki dikira Sumanto-pemakan mayat yang muncul di berita TV luar negeri belakangan ini.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan canggung, memaksaku bangkit keluar dari peti.

"Selamat malam, Akuma," ujar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Aku membeku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Lavi. Berdiri tak jauh dari kuburanku, tersenyum.

"La… Lavi…?"

"Habis kelihatannya kau bukan zombie. Jadi kau pasti akuma," ujar Lavi, berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lavi, aku..," Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak mungkin!! Lavi tahu semua ini?

"Pengkhianat," Lavi memotongku.

"Kenapa selalu kamu?" Lavi ternseyum getir, tangan kanannya memegang belati, "Padahal kita sama-sama tidak punya orang tua. Tapi kau punya keluarga yang hangat. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya punya kakek tua yang hanya peduli pada nilai raporku di atas kertas,"

"Lavi.. aku tidak ingin jadi akuma!!"

"PEMBOHONG!!!" Lavi berteriak, "Waktu kita kecil, sejak kau pindah ke kota ini, semua teman-temanku kini lebih suka padamu daripada aku," tangannya gemetar, mengacungkan belatinya kepadaku.

"Kenapa, sih, kau selalu merebut milikku? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG JADI AKUMA!!" Teriak Lavi.

"LAVI!! AKU JADI AKUMA DEMI KAMU!!"

"Dasar Iblis!!" Lavi menerjangku, menghujamku tanpa arah.

Aku menjerit, belati Lavi menyayat bawah mata kiriku, menghasilkan bekas memanjang di pipiku.

Kami bergulingan di tanah kuburan yang masih bertaburan bunga mawar sehabis pemakaman.

Aku mencekal tangan Lavi, menendang perutnya. Lavi tidak mau kalah, dia terus menghujamku. Aku panik, aku mencekal pergelangan tangan lavi lebih erat, dan mencoba memutar balik belatinya.

Tapa sengaja, aku mendorongnya hingga belati itu menghujam mata kanan Lavi.

Jeritan Lavi serasa membelah malam.

Lavi mundur. Tangannya menyentuh mata kanannya yang kini bersimbah darah.

Aku merasa sangat mual. Sekuat tenaga, aku menekan dorongan untuk meminum darah itu.

"Aku bersumpah," Lavi menggeram tertahan, "Aku akan membunuhmu. Dan Tyki,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu duluan, bocah," entah darimana, Tyki muncul dan menghunus belati pada Lavi.

"JANGAAAAN!!" Aku memeluk Tyki dari belakang. "Lepaskan!" Tyki mendorongku kesal. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Lavi pergi dari hadapan kami.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, ALLEN WALKER!!! TYKI MIKK!!!"

Teriakan Lavi serasa menghujam telingaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan jatuh terduduk. Kakiku terasa lemas.

"Lavi…," bisikku pahit. Sahabat baikku. Mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk membunuhku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tyki tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia duduk di sebelahku.

Dan kami berdua saling diam untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Setelah menutup kuburanku tanpa bekas, aku mengikuti sudah Tyki yang sudah berjalan duluan. Dia menggendong ransel yang sepertinya berisi barang-barangku.

"Oh, kau mengambil buku bersampul cokelat di atas meja, tidak?" aku menanyainya.

"Buku harianmu? Ya, aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam ransel,"

"Kau baca ya?"

"Eh? Nggak ,kok,"

"Terus, kenapa bisa tahu kalau isinya buku harian?" tanyaku, tersenyum jahil.

Tyki menggeram sedikit, "Iya, deh, iya.. Aku minta maaf,"

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Tyki. Suaranya terdengar hati-hati.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tumben kau baik," aku mengomentari.

"Aku memang orang baik," sergah Tyki tersinggung.

"Biasanya kau suka sekali mengomentariku. Kukira kau akan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang aku… dengan Lavi.. tadi..,"

Tyki mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Aku tidak mungkin setega itu untuk mengomentari persahabatan yang baru saja putus,"

Tanganku menyambut tangannya dengan ragu.

"Aku kan juga pernah punya teman," ujar Tyki tersenyum.

Aku terhenyak.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Tyki dulu juga manusia.

Apakah dulu Tyki sama denganku? Meninggalkan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya dan menjadi Akuma?

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan dengan erat.

Sekilas aku meilirik jam tangan Timcanpy pemberian Lavi yang kini menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul 00.00.

Aku menoleh sekilas kebelakang.

Selamat tinggal, semuanya.

Rumah, sekolah, lapangan sepak bola… Komui, Lenalee, Tapp, Desha, Johny, Pak Reever…

Dan Lavi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku, menyusul langkah Tyki yang besar.

"Entahlah, mungkin berpetualang?" Tyki menjawab sekenanya.

"Eeeh? Jadi belum diputuskan?" aku agak kecewa. Kupikir aku akan segera diajak ke tempat-tempat fantastis seperti Danau Naga atau Gua hantu atau semacamnya.

Tyki tertawa, "Well. Pelan-pelan saja. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Kita kan partner,"

Aku tersenyum sedikit mendengar perkataannya.

Benar juga.

Orang bertangan hangat dan besar ini mulai sekarang adalah partnerku.

Untuk sekarang.

Dan mungkin selama-lamanya.

Hanya saja. Apakah petualangan kami akan berakhir dengan "Hidup Bahagia selama-lamanya" seperti yang selalu tertulis dalam buku dongeng? Well. Sepertinya tidak.

Namaku Allen Walker. Dan ini adalah kisahku.

Sepertinya buku harianku bakal panjang, nih.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Maaf apdetannya lama~~!! XD. Ternyata Ujian pratek lebih nyusahin daripada UAN…. Dan saya dapet peran jadi cowok di ujian drama!! Yah, dinikmatin aja, deh. Semoga nilai-nilai saya dan reader semua bagus. Amiiiin.**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!! Ayo, review~ review! Nggak usah punya account, yang penting review, deh! Satu review saja sudah membuat seorang author seperti saya ini berbunga-bunga, lho^^.**

**BALESAN REVIEW**

**Dea :** Hebat… hebat…. Udah lama gag adui-an bareng^^. Ceritane dah tak buat sedemikian rupa biar orang awam ngerti~ XD. Demi kaw, lho, De~

**Chi :** Kasian Lenalee dong. Hehe. Amii amiiin. Sankyu, Chii~

**Reyn-kun Walker :** Gimana sih? Kalau cliffhanger, saya dicekek, giliran nggak cliffhanger, malah ditanyain. XD. Ya, bisa kau lihat di chappie ini ada hint Shonen-ai Poker pair^^.

**Helen : **Haha. Jelas aja, soalnya adegan itu mirip sama adegan di KUROZAKURO waktu Mikito mau gigit adeknya sendiri~. Kalau mau, besok kubawain novelnya.

**Sugeng : **Wah. Dikau malah nyalahin Tease!! Rata2 pada nyalahin Lenalee… XP.


	6. The boy who back to the Freak Circus

**Akhirnya apdet~!! UAS udah berlalu dengan baik dan nem saya lumayan… terimakasih buat semua yang telah mendoakan saya!!**

**Well. Langsung aja ke cerita. Selamat menikmati!**

**DISCLAIMER : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

* * *

Aku berjalan dalam diam di tengah kegelapan.

Angin malam yang menusuk tulang sama sekali tidak mengusikku.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini.

Mataku terfokus pada seorang pria berpakaian satpam yang kini mendekatiku.

"Nak? Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" ujarnya, setengah berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Mana orang tuamu? Hei, apa kau tersesat?'

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku ke…"

Satpam malang itu tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Karena sekelebat sosok merah, terjun dari atas dan membungkamnya dengan kecepatan yang jelas-jelas bukan kecepatan manusia.

Aku meghela nafas, "Sudah selesai?"

Sosok yang duduk bersila menimpa satpam malang itu tersenyum, "_Nice job_, bocah. Kau bagus sekali buat jadi umpan," pria itu terkekeh.

Aku mencibir, "Cepat selesaikan. Aku sudah malas berada di sini terus,"

"Sabarlah," Pria itu membungkuk, menggores leher si satpam dengan kukunya yang tajam. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat darah yang mengalir, menetes turun dari leher satpam itu. Pria itu menjilatnya sekilas, lalu menghisapnya dengan hati-hati.

Menjijikkan.

"Allen Walker," Pria itu memanggilku.

"Apa, Tyki Mikk?" sergahku kasar.

Tyki mengernyitkan dahi, "Mulai sekarang aku gurumu. Panggil aku Master,"

"Hmmp," dengusku.

"Allen, aku serius. Kau tidak bisa hanya bertahan dari darah binatang. Kau bisa mati kalau tidak minum darah manusia," Tyki menatapku tajam.

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya, tetapi tidak berani menyangkal perkataan Tyki. Tyki tidak salah. Karena aku merasakannya sendiri. Tubuhku semakin melemah, menjerit meminta kebutuhan dasar-DARAH.

'_Akuma memangsa manusia. Berarti mereka jahat,'_

Komui pernah berkata begitu.

Aku tidak jahat.

Aku bukan monster.

Aku tidak akan minum darah manusia!

"Aku bukan monster…. Aku tidak akan minum darah manusia," bisikku pelan, tetapi dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Tyki.

"Kau memang bukan monster. Tapi apa kau ini tidak sadar diri? Kau sudah bukan manusia," balas Tyki dingin. Pelan-pelan, dia menyembuhkan luka gores di leher si satpam hingga hanya menimbulkan bekas tipis.

"Kenapa juga…. Kau membunuhku? Kenapa… harus membuat drama seperti itu..?" ujarku lirih, mengingat pemakamanku sendiri, yang kuhadiri di dalam peti mati.

Tyki menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau-ini-bodoh-atau-bego-sih-?' sebelum angkat bicara, "Kalau kau belum mati. Mereka akan mencarimu. Berharap, berharap, dan terus berharap suatu saat kau akan kembali. Pada akhirnya hal itu malah lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian,"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memang menyebalkan, tapi perkataan orang ini, walau benci, tapi harus kuakui bahwa dia selalu benar.

Tyki kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Ooii, Apa tidak apa-apa Pak Satpam ini ditinggal di sini?" Aku menatap si satpam yang tergeletak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Biarin aja. Ahahahaha," ujar Tyki tak bertanggung jawab.

Dasar sadistis.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, kami melakukan perjalanan, berpindah-pindah.

Menjadi akuma ternyata memang sulit. Kuku-ku tumbuh sangat kuat sehingga aku bahkan harus menggigitnya, karena gunting kuku malah rusak kalau kugunakan untuk menggunting kuku.

Menjadi akuma berarti meperoleh kemampuan luar biasa. Aku pernah melompat sangat tinggi, dan setelah ku-cek di buku rekor, ternyata lompatanku sudah melebihi rekor dunia!!

Sempat terpikir bahwa dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku pasti jadi atlet terkenal. Tapi mana bisa, karena nanti bisa ketahuan kalau aku ini akuma. Yah, walaupun begitu, rasanya bangga, kan, bisa melebihi rekor dunia? Haha.

Tyki mengajariku banyak hal. Cara bertarung, cara menggunakan kemampuan khusus seorang akuma, dan juga jenis darah yang tak boleh diminum akuma. Seperti kucing atau ular.

Tyki juga bercerita sekilas tentang sejarah akuma, bahwa awalnya akuma itu berasal dari Jepang.

Aku mendengarkan dengan separuh tertidur. Peduli amat dengan semua itu.

Biasanya kami mendirikan kemah di lapangan kosong. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak betah kalau tidak mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jadi, kalau sudah di kota, aku memaksanya untuk tinggal di hotel.

Di siang hari, Tyki selalu tidur. Jadi, itu kesempatanku untuk pergi keluar. Aku meninggalkan notes, kalau-kalau ketika dia bangun nanti aku belum pulang.

Kota yang kami singgahi kali ini memiliki cuaca yang tergolong panas. Tyki jadi malas sekali pergi ke luar dan memilih tidur di hotel sampai sangat malam. Aku memakai sepatu dan berlari ke luar, bersyukur karena sebagai setengah akuma, aku masih boleh mandi matahari.

Suasana kota siang hari benar-benar sangat ramai. Mirip dengan kotaku yang dulu…

Aku berhenti sebentar di depan toko elektronik yang sedang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola.

Aaah… Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku tidak main sepak bola?

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai aku tiba di sebuah sekolah yang lapangannya luas.

Sekolah…. Biasanya aku benci sekolah dan ingin cepat-cepat libur. Baru kali ini kali aku jadi sangat ingin bersekolah.

"AWAS!!!!!"

Sebuah bola dalam kecepatan tinggi terbang ke arahku.

Secara refleks, aku menangkapnya.

"Maaf!! Maaf!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang anak laki-laki loncat dari balik pagar sekolah dan mendekatiku.

"Eh, enggak apa-apa," aku memberikan bola tadi padanya.

Anak itu memperhatikanku, "Rambutmu unik, ya? Apa kau albino?"

Aku tersenyum gugup, "Eh, I-iya," Mana mungkin, kan, aku bilang kalau warna rambutku ini berubah gara-gara aku jadi akuma?

"Kau anak mana? Mau main sama-sama?" anak itu tersenyum ramah.

Aku jadi agak salah tingkah, "Eh… Apa boleh?"

Anak itu tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jam 2, jadi para guru tidak akan ada yang lihat, masuk saja!"

Aku mengikuti anak itu meloncati pagar, dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Halo!" teman-temannya menyapaku dengan hangat.

Aku jadi benar-benar gugup. Sebagian dari diriku senang karena sudah lama aku tidak berinteraksi dengan orang selain Tyki, sebagiannya lagi takut ketahuan kalau aku ini akuma.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Eh, aku Allen…"

Dan permainan kami pun segera dimulai.

Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu cepat, dalam sekejap aku sudah menjadi penguasa lapangan.

"Woooow!! Allen, kau jago!!"

"Aaaargh, tahu begitu kau tadi masuk tim-ku saja!!"

Aku nyengir karena pujian mereka. "Hehehe… Bukan apa-apa, kok,"

Tetapi, menjelang babak ke dua aku merasa sangat kesal. Ada seorang anak bertubuh besar yang terus-menerus berusaha menjegalku dengan sengaja.

Ketika kesabaranku habis, aku balas menjegal kaki anak itu, "Mengganggu!!" bentakku kesal.

Tapi aku lupa kalau aku ini akuma.

Jegalanku tadi tidak hanya membuatnya jatuh.

Jegalanku membuat kakinya patah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Mataku membelalak, ketakutan mendengar jeritan kesakitan anak itu.

"A.. Aku, aku…," aku terbata-bata, ketakutan menyaksikan tulangnya yang mencuat keluar, menusuk dagingnya, mengucurkan darah….

Semua anak mengerumuni kami. Salah seorang diantara mereka menatapku dengan ketakutan, "Hiii!!! Lihat!! Anak berambut putih itu punya taring!!"

"Bukan manusia!!"

"Setan!"

"Iblis!!"

Aku tercekat.

Yang kulakukan berikutnya adalah lari, tidak mempedulikan teriakan anak-anak di belakangku.

Lari secepat yang kubisa.

Iblis.

Iblis.

Aku ini iblis?

* * *

**BRAAAAK!!!**

Aku membanting pintu keras sekali.

Tyki yang sedang duduk di sofa dan minum kopi terlonjak kaget, "Woi. Woi. Kau kenapa? Sudah jam 9, baru pulang sekarang,"

"Bukan urusanmu," bentakku, mencoba menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaraku.

"….. Nangis lagi?" Tanya Tyki pelan.

"SIAPA YANG NANGIS??" Teriakku kesal, menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam ke bantal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tyki, mencoba bersikap lembut. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang dan membelai rambutku pelan. Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan ganggu aku!! Kalau mau tahu apa yang terjadi, baca saja pikiranku!!" teriakku sekeras mungkin, seiring dengan emosiku yang meluap tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Tyki berhenti mengelus rambutku dan kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu, ya?"

Aku merasakan langkah kakinya yang tegas, menjauh. Aku tidak perduli. Aku memeluk bantal dan menolak untuk melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Tyki membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sebelum menutup pintu, dia berkata, "Allen. Seandainya aku bisa baca pikiranmu. Segalanya tidak akan sesulit ini,"

**BLAM.**

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Segalanya tidak akan sesulit ini….?

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit merasa bersalah pada Tyki.

* * *

"Allen," seseorang mengguncang tubuhku, memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

"H.. ha? Apa?" Aku bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kita pergi sekarang," setelah aku agak fokus, aku mengenali suara Tyki.

"Hah? Pergi? Ha?" aku bingung, tanganku ditariknya bangun.

"Aku tahu! Tempat yang bisa membuatmu merasa senang. Tempat di mana kau bisa punya banyak teman tanpa takut ketahuan kalau kau ini akuma!" ujar Tyki setengah tertawa.

Tyki buru-buru mengepak barangku dan mendorongku keluar dari kamar.

"Hah? Kita mau ke mana?"

_"CIRQUE DU FREAK,"_

* * *

"Heh?" ujarku kaget. Perasaan dari tadi aku hah-heh-hoh saja.

"Kenapa?" Tyki menoleh kepadaku.

"Umm…. Kenapa kita ke stasiun?" Tanyaku retoris.

"Ya naik kereta kan?" jawab Tyki.

"Biasanya kita jalan kaki? Atau kau menggendongku terbang?"

"Kalau kau mau jalan kaki ke Negara bagian lain sih boleh saja," Tyki tersenyum.

Aku merasa agak aneh. Rasanya aneh berada di tengah orang banyak. Rasanya aneh menjadi… normal.

Kereta yang kami naiki berguncang pelan. Suaranya yang berisik sedikit mengganggu telingaku yang sangat peka. Aku meggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan gugup, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Permisi, mau beli makanan?" seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sedang mendorong troli penuh makanan tersenyum padaku.

Aku agak kaget, "E-eh… tidak.. aku…,"

"Pilihlah yang kamu suka," Tyki menatapku.

"Eh, benarkah?" Aku agak kaget oleh kebaikan Tyki.

"Ambillah yang kamu suka," Tyki meyakinkanku.

Aku nyengir. "Well, thanks, master,"

* * *

"Aku nyesel nraktir kamu," Ujar Tyki terang-terangan. "Maaf, ya, aku lapar sih," Aku terkekeh, mengingat kejadian di kereta tadi. Ibu-ibu penjual sampai kaget karena aku memesan hampir separuh isi troli.

Kami berdua menyusuri jalan setapak yang agak jauh dari jalan raya. Suasanya benar-benar asri seperti di pedesaan.

"SELAMATKAN HUTAN!! SELAMATKAN HUTAN!!"

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku pada Tyki, mendengar suatu keributan.

"Hmm?" Tyki memicingkan mata, memperhatikan kerumunan orang di depan kami.

"Sepertinya sedang ada demo. Para pecinta alam memprotes pembangunan perumahan yang rencanya akan dibangun di daerah ini," Tyki menjelaskan.

"Oooohhh..," aku mengangguk paham.

"SELAMATKAN HUTAN!!" Aku melihat pria yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Tubuhnya sangat besar dan wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat," Tyki menarik tanganku.

"Eh, iya," aku mengikuti Tyki, sambil sekilas menoleh ke belakang. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi aku merasa seakan pria bertubuh besar yang kuperhatikan tadi kini balas menatapku.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sampai di bangunan tua yang kelihatannya sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Aleister!!" Tyki mengetuk pintu depan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aleister? Anita? Mahoja? Madarao? Ooiii, siapa sajaaa?" Tyki mengetuk semakin keras.

Sepi.

"Kau yakin mereka di sini?" aku menanyai Tyki curiga.

Tyki berdeham, lalu menendang pintunya keras-keras.

"!!!" terdengar suara rintihan kecil.

"Ups, maaf," Tyki melihat ke belakang pintu. Rupanya orang tadi mau membuka pintu, tapi malah terbentur pintu yang ditendang Tyki.

Tunggu dulu…. Orang..!??

Makhluk yang merintih tadi seperti kurcaci. Tubuhnya hanya sekitar 100 cm, gemuk, dan memakai jubah kelabu berkerudung. Matanya berwarna biru terang dan kulitnya berwarna kuning muda aneh. Seluruh tubuhnya sepertinya disatukan dengan jahitan.

"Kenapa ada Little People di sini?" Tyki menatap orang-makhluk- tadi dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Little People?" tanyaku heran.

"Orang-orang kerdil. Anak buah Millenium Earl. Mereka jarang sekali ada di sini," Tyki memelototi makhluk kerdil itu.

"?" aku memperhatikan makhluk itu. Wajahnya besar, tidak proporsional dengan tubuhnya yang sedang. Dia memakai masker dan menurutku ini adalah makhluk paling aneh yang pernah kulihat.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau menemui Aleister. Kau di sini saja, sama-sama Little People itu," Tyki bernajak pergi dan segera menghilang dengan kecepatan geraknya.

"Eh? Tyki!! Tyki!! Cih, aku ditinggal..," Aku menatap si makhluk kerdil, yang balas menatapku. Sebenarnya, tidak menatapku, tapi menatap tanganku.

Dia memperhatikan jam tangan merek Timcanpy pemberian Lavi.

"Uuumm… siapa namamu?" aku mencoba ramah.

Dia menggeleng.

"Uh.. well… Kamu suka jam tangan ini?" aku tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ohh.. begitu ya..," Aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, makhluk kerdil itu menerjangku dan menarik jam tanganku dengan paksa.

"Aduh!! Sakit, woiiii!!" Makhluk kerdil itu dengan sigap melarikan diri sambil membawa jam tanganku.

"Maling!! Copet!! Tunggu duluuuuuu!!!" teriakku emosi, mengejar makhluk kerdil tadi.

Di luar dugaan, makhluk itu larinya cepat! Bahkan aku yang separuh akuma inipun kesulitan mengejarnya…..

"LEFTY!!!" teriak seseorang.

Makhluk kerdil itu berhenti, terkejut karena tiba-tiba seekor ular putih membelit tangannya.

"E-eh?" Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang bocah laki-laki menatap si makhluk kerdil dengan sangat kesal.

"LEFTY!!! Kau mencuri jam tangannya siapa lagi??" Bentak bocah itu, mengambil jam tanganku dari tangan si makhluk kerdil - yang sepertinya bernama Lefty- dengan kasar.

Wajah si Lefty tampak sedih. Matanya berkaca-berkaca. Tunggu!! Dia nangis??

"Minta maaf padanya, Lefty!!" Bocah itu membentak. Eh, sepertinya aku mengenali bocah laki-laki itu…

Setelah tangannya bebas dari belitan ular, si Lefty menoleh padaku dan kemudian membungkuk. Lefty berjongkok, kemudian menuliskan kata-kata di atas lantai yang berdebu, "MAAF,"

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Kalau dilihat-dilihat, si Lefty ini lucu juga.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dasar Lefty, dia suka sekali mencuri jam tangan orang. Apa karena berkilauan, ya?" bocah itu mendekat padaku dan mengembalikan jam tangan padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "Eh, iya. Terimakasih, ya,"

Bocah itu memicingkan mata, "Ehh… Bukannya kamu yang dulu nonton pertunjukan bulan lalu?"

Oh, ya!! Aku ingat!! Dia Madarao, si bocah ular!!

Aku mengangguk, "Eh.. Kau ingat padaku?"

"Jarang sekali ada anak-anak yang menonton pertunjukan kami. Biasanya Mr. Crowley tidak mengijinkan anak-anak masuk," Madarao tersenyum padaku.

Lefty yang merasa dicuekin, menggigit tangan Madaro.

"Sakiiiit!! Apa-apaan, kau, Lefty??!!" teriak Madarao kesal.

"E-eh… apa semua little people seperti itu?" tanyaku, tertawa melihat Lefty yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Semua little people pendiam, kecuali yang satu ini," Madarao melotot pada Lefty, "Dia ini nakal dan sukanya aneh-aneh. Little People tidak punya nama, tapi dia kupanggil Lefty, gara-gara dulu kaki kirinya pernah copot,"

"Co-copot?"

"Yah… Untung bisa dijahit lagi. Tapi aku nggak pintar menjahit, makanya kaki kirinya sekarang jadi pincang," Madarao menunjuk kaki kiri Lefty yang memang agak berbeda dari kaki kanannya.

Aneh…..

"Oh, Well, Allen Walker, senang berkenalan denganmu," Madarao tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, "Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kau sangat terkenal, setengah akuma. Sejak Millenium Earl datang, semua penghuni sirkus membicarakanmu,"

"Hah?"

Madarao hanya tersenyum, membiarkanku tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Maaf apdet-nya lamaaaa~~ w~ kebanyakan ngurus Deviant-Art... malah jadi lupa... Apalagi saya ngurusin drama perpisahan... Ide jadi nyampur-nyampur nggak jelas... Ditambah lagi seminggu ini saya sakit... Padahal udah lama nggak kambuh.. *nangis bombay***

**Makanya, yang punya badan bagus dan sehat, syukurilah karena kalian bisa menikmatinya.. ha ha ha.**

**BALESAN REVIEW :**

**Liem Mei Sien : **Sabar saaay~~ ini juga udah apdet~~ saya sampe takut dicekek sepulang sekolah gara-gara nggak lanjut-lanjut... wa ka ka.

**Helen : **Yo'i, Eh, helen, nomer telp mu ilang... padahal aku mau ngabari kwe nek ada lat di skul... Apa aku ke rumah e Wanda wae ya?

**Memu nee-sama :**FAINTED!!! DIPUJI AMA ORANG YANG DIKAGUMI~!!! ///~ *blush* Bahagianyaaa~~ XD. Makasih banyak, memu nee-samaaa~

**Reyn-kun Walker : **udah baca novelnya? XD. Makasih dukungannya yaaaa~~ hehe. Boleh aja jadi sanguish, asal jangan makan korban ya^^. Gomen... tapi Cross dan Kanda kayaknya masih lama... Sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi... ORZ.**  
**


	7. The boy who find his new life

**Sudah lama menunggu apdetan? XD.**

**Dislcaimer : ****D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

**

* * *

**

"Allen! Bantuin dong!" Madarao berteriak padaku untuk membantunya mengangkat gundukan daging yang telah diikatnya. "Eh, sebentar," Aku berlari ke arahnya untuk segera turut membantu.

"Apa tiap hari memang sesibuk ini?" tanyaku pada Madarao. "Apa boleh buat… Penghuni sirkus ini kan tidak sedikit, belum lagi para little people yang makannya nggak tanggung-tanggung itu," Madarao mengangkat bahu.

Sudah 2 hari aku tinggal di Cirque Du Freak. Sekarang aku tinggal setenda dengan Madarao dan ular-ularnya _–yang membuatku merinding-_ dan mendapat tugas yang sama : mengurusi makanan.

Ternyata mengurusi makanan untuk para penghuni sirkus bukan urusan yang mudah. Tetapi yang membuatku heran adalah para little people, mereka makan apa saja, bahkan daging yang sudah busuk sekalipun. Tetapi nafsu makan mereka besar sekali, aku sampai jadi pusing.

"Para little people itu nggak pernah berekspresi, ya? Mereka nggak pernah bicara atau apapun, kan?" Aku bertanya pada Madarao sambil menyeret gundukan daging yang beratnya minta ampun. "Yep.. Tapi….. Kau pernah dengar tentang Ozuchi Kozuchi?" Madarao berhenti sebentar, menatapku dengan serius.

"Hah?" aku mengernyitkan mata, bingung. "Ozuchi Kozuchi dulunya anggota sirkus ini. Dia punya kemampuan membesar-kecilkan tubuhnya sendiri, dan dia suka sekali mengganggu little people," Madarao bercerita sambil melemparkan daging yang diangkatnya ke dalam panci super besar.

"Lalu?" Aku penasaran, "Uhh… Dia agak keterlaluan, cara dia mengganggu agak sadis. Misalnya melempar salah satu makhluk kerdil itu ke dalam sungai," Madarao menghela nafas.

"Dan… suatu hari.. dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak.. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku menemukan gelangnya," Madarao menunjukkan gelang emas yang melingkar di tangannya. "Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya padaku. Mereka bilang Ozuchi meninggalkan gelangnya sebelum kabur dari sirkus dan aku memungutnya,"

Aku sepertinya tahu kelanjutan cerita ini…, "Kemana perginya Ozuchi?"

Madarao mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku menemukan gelang ini dalam keadaan berlumuran darah… jadi… dugaanku…. Dia DIMAKAN,"

"…." Ekspresi Madarao tampak sangat serius.

"…. Kamu bercanda kan?" ujarku agak shock.

"….aha… ha…." Madaro menahan tawa melihat wajahku yang pucat pasi.

"WAUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHH!"

Kami berdua malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ma-masa, sih?" Aku terkekeh. "Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, lebih baik jangan membuat little people marah. Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa cepat dan kuatnya Lefty? Dan aku yakin semua little people sangat gesit dan kuat," Madarao tersenyum, sambil masih tertawa kecil.

Aku mengangguk, menyeka airmataku yang menetes gara-gara ketawa, "Ya… ya," Lefty, satu-satunya Little People yang agak berekspresi memang sangat kuat dan cepat. Dia kerap sekali membantu kami mengangkat panci besar berisi air yang dugaanku, beratnya tak mungkin kurang dari 100 kg.

"Eh, omong-omong, cerita dong, soal kemarin itu?" Madarao memasang muka minta dikasihani. "Hah? Yang mana?" Aku sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang. "Itu lho, soal yang di tenda Tuan Crowley kemarin, setelah Baka Bak-Chan mengusirku,"

"Eh… itu….,"

* * *

Sebenarnya aku heran mengapa kalian masih mau membaca kisah ini. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku gila dengan semua kisah omong kosong ini. Tapi aku tidak berbohong.

Namaku Allen Walker, dengan ajaib dirubah jadi akuma, bertualang dengan Akuma senior bernama Tyki, dan akhirnya…. Terdampar di sirkus gila ini.

Kemarin hari yang sangat melelahkan. Baru saja aku datang, langsung disambut dengan aksi pencopetan dari makhluk kerdil aneh buruk rupa yang kemudian dihentikan oleh bocah ular, Madarao.

"Oh, Well, Allen Walker, senang berkenalan denganmu," Madarao tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, "Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kau sangat terkenal, setengah akuma. Sejak Millenium Earl datang, semua penghuni sirkus membicarakanmu,"

"Hah?"

Madarao tersenyum, "Ayo ikut aku!"

Aku menurut, menggandeng tangannya dan membiarkannya menuntunku.

"Woi, semua! Allen Walker yang terkenal ini datang!" Madarao bersiul sangat keras sampai menghentikan semua orang yang sedang beraktivitas.

"Wah.. selamat datang, Allen," seorang wanita sangat cantik tiba-tiba mencium pipiku. Kontan saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. "Anita! Curang, ih! Aku juga mau dicium!" Madarao merengek, tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang kaget setengah mati. "Kalau mau, kucium kau sampai kuremukkan dengan gigiku," seorang wanita bertubuh sangat besar tersenyum pada Madarao.

"Euuuh.. No, thanks, Mahoja," Madarao terkekeh. Oh! Aku ingat! Mereka adalah Anita yang mampu menumbuhkan rambutnya dalam sekejap dan Mahoja yang mampu mematahkan besi dengan giginya!

"Well.. Hello, Walker!" dua pria yang kukenali sebagai Toma dan Cyril.

"E.. eh.. halo…" aku gugup dan bingung mau menjawab bagaimana.

"Kalian jangan mengeroyoknya seperti itu. Tuh, dia jadi bingung, kan?" Seorang lelaki berperut besar menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Mereka semua tertawa. Aku jadi salah tingkah, bingung mau menanggapi apa.

"Santai saja, nak. Mau minum?" Cyril menyodorkan botol minuman keras padaku.

"Cyril! Dia masih anak-anak!" Toma mengernyit pada Cyril. "Madarao saja sudah berani minum. Ya, kan, Madarao?" Cyril tertawa, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Maafkan mereka ini, ya. Jarang lihat orang terkenal, sih, ha ha ha!" Madarao terkekeh.

"Eh.. memangnya akuma itu jarang, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku sudah bertemu… satu.. dua.. umm.. kira-kira 5 akuma sepanjang hidupku. Dan masih banyak akuma lain," jawab Madarao.

"Lalu apanya yang terkenal?"

"Umurmu, Allen. Kau masih 14 kan? Tidak ada akuma yang berusia semuda itu. Akuma memang tidak langka. Tapi anak-anak akuma itulah yang sangat langka. Gosipnya bilang, dalam 5 abad terakhir, tidak ada akuma anak-anak,"

"Heeeeh? Memangnya sehebat itu ya?" aku terbelalak. Kaget juga mengetahui kalau aku akuma anak-anak pertama setelah 500 tahun.

"Nggak tahu juga sih. Itu kata Bak-Chan dan Kanda," Madarao mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa lagi itu?" tanyaku tambah bingung.

"Nanti juga kau akan lihat. Mereka datang ke sini 2 minggu lalu," Madarao menenggak minuman keras yang tadi diberikan Cyril.

"Hmm… Tyki pergi ke mana, sih? Lama banget?" aku melirik jam Timcanpy-ku.

"Mungkin di tenda Mr. Crowley,"

"… Antarkan aku ke sana,"

"Eeeh?"

* * *

Kami berdesakan di balik pintu tenda .

"Psst… Nanti kalau kita ketahuan gimana?" Madarao menatapku dengan pandangan panik.

"Sssshh! Diamlah!" Aku berbisik dan memusatkan pendengaranku. Tenda Mr. Crowley paling besar diantara yang lainnya, mengingat tinggi badan Mr. Crowley yang luar biasa.

Di dalam tenda ada beberapa orang.

Mr. Crowley, Tyki, seorang pria berambut pirang, wanita berambut panjang, dan seorang pria gemuk berwajah menyeramkan.

"Alleeeen… Ada Earl Millenium… aku nggak mau, ah! Ayo pergi!" Madaro menyeretku menjauh. Tapi aku lebih kuat darinya.

"Sebentar saja deh! Aku mau dengar mereka ngomong apa," ujarku tak mempedulikan rengekan Madarao.

"… _Aku tahu,"_

"_Tetap saja perbuatanmu itu bakal mengundang pro-kontra,"_

"_Aku bisa membayangkan Pangeran Zokaro menentangnya,"_

"_Jadi, dia akan ikut pertemuan berikutnya? Ke Black Order?" _

"_Ya…. Bagaimana denganmu, Kanda?"_

"_Hnn. Tidak tahu,"_

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Madarao sudah berkeringat dingin saking cemasnya.

Aku bergerak sedikit, mencari posisi mengintip yang lebih pas.

"Omong-omong, Walker, Madarao, kalian masuk saja," Mr. Crowley tiba-tiba membuka pintu tenda, membuat aku dan Madarao jatuh terhempas ke depan.

"Allen," Tyki menatapku tajam.

"Eh.. umm… ehhh….," aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa, sementara aku meringis kesakitan karena Madarao yang sedang gemetar ketakutan tidak sengaja menghujamkan kuku tajamnya ke bahuku.

"Baka," ujar suara bass seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang …eh? tunggu.. wanitaa? Kenapa suara-nya nge-bass?

"Sudahlah, Kanda.. Umur segitu memang sedang masa-masanya ingin tahu," si rambut pirang menepuk pundak wanita-atau-pria itu.

"Eh… cowok ya?" aku bertanya spontan.

Kebisuan menyambut.

"Ano… Allen…," si rambut pirang tersenyum panik.

"JELAS AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! MATAMU DI MANA, HAH? BAKAAA!" bentak laki-laki berambut panjang itu keras sekali sampai aku terlonjak kaget.

Tyki menepuk dahinya, mendesah.

"Ohohohoho.. Bocah pemberani, rupanya," Si pria gemuk tertawa.

"Earl… maafkan kelancangan anak ini," Tyki menunduk hormat.

"Tak apa-apa, Hohohohho. Aku suka anak yang bersemangat. Nah, Bak Chan-ku, ajaklah Master Walker muda kita ini jalan-jalan sebentar supaya dia tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kita," Earl Millenium tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Ayo Allen, Madarao," si rambut pirang yang bernama Bak-Chan menggandeng kami dan menyeret kami keluar dari tenda.

Sempat kulihat sekilas tatapan tajam dari pria berambut panjang- Kanda.

* * *

"Bak-Chan curang!" Madarao ngambek.

"Bukan begitu, Madarao, ini urusan antar akuma," Bak Chan terkekeh melihat tingkah Madarao yang marah-marah sendiri, "Kembalilah ke tendamu," perintah Bak Chan dengan lembut.

"Akan kukirim ular ke tendamu nanti, Baka Bak Chan," geram Madarao seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku dan Bak Chan berdua saja.

"Eh.. kau mau bicara soal apa..?" tanyaku ragu. Pria berambut pirang di depanku ini terlihat seperti pria muda berusia 25-an, tapi aku yakin umurnya pasti ratusan.

"Pertama, aku kagum padamu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat akuma anak-anak!" Bak Chan mengamatiku dari kepala sampai kaki, membuatku agak risih, "Kedua, aku kagum padamu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Tyki mengambil murid," Bak Chan terkekeh.

"Memangnya sebelum ini tak pernah…?" Bak Chan menggeleng, "Tyki itu orangnya agak aneh, sih. Pria hebat, mantan jenderal. Apalagi umurnya sudah 270 tahun,"

Aku terperangah, "Dua ratus tujuh puluuuh? Tunggu, akuma itu tidak bisa menua, ya?"

"Masih bisa, tapi penuaannya sangat lambat… Jadi kemungkinan dalam seratus tahun, kamu hanya bertambah tua kurang dari 10 tahun. Enak kan?" Bak Chan tersenyum melihat ekpresiku yang baru mengetahui hal ini.

"Dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini.. aku baru akan dewasa beberapa abad lagi, dong…," ujarku shock.

"Itulah salah satu penyebab mengapa akuma anak-anak sangatlah jarang, karena jelas mereka akan mengalami pertumbuhan yang sangat lambat," Bak Chan menepuk pundakku.

"Begitu ya…," desahku agak kecewa. Astaga, aku akan tetap bertubuh seperti ini dalam waktu yang sangat sangat sangat lama!

"Jangan pikirkan yang jelek-jelek, Allen. Pikirkan saja kamu meniup kue ulang tahun dengan 100 lilin di atasnya, keren kan?" Bak Chan menghiburku.

"Eh… lalu.. apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan?"

Bak Chan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ummm…. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sudah lama sekali kami tidak memiliki akuma anak-anak. Tapi… kelihatannya alasannya lebih dari itu,"

"Maksudnya?" aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sedikit berhubungan dengan para Noah,"

"Noah…?" aku tambah bingung.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Baka Bak," sergah suara seorang pria yang terdengar kesal.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wanita_ -maksudku pria- _bersuara nge bass yang tadi membentakku habis-habisan.

"Maaf, Yuu, bukan maksudku begitu sih..," Bak Chan tampak kebingungan mencari kata-kata.

"Kita pergi malam ini," si rambut panjang itu melewatiku dengan cuek. Hei, menyebalkan sekali!

"Eeeeh? Sekarang?" Bak Chan terperangah.

Pria iru tidak menjawab dan malah terus melenggang pergi.

"Uukkh. Kenapa aku masih tahan sih, pergi bersamanya….," Bak Chan menghela nafas panjang pasrah, kemudian berbalik menatapku, "Nah, Allen, maaf ya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap mata, siluet kedua pria itu langsung menghilang, lenyap di tengah kegelapan malam…

"Allen," ujar Tyki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"E-eh?"

"Tadi kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Tyki curiga. "Umm… cuma ngobrol-ngobrol.. dan aku baru tahu umurmu 270! Astaga.. sudah kakek-kakek…" Aku terkekeh geli mengingat pernyataan Bak-Chan.

Tyki mendengus, "Dasar bocah itu. Selalu saja omong yang tidak-tidak. Tapi begitu-begitu juga, anak itu termasuk jendral. Bersikaplah sopan padanya, Allen,"

"Jendral?" aku mengernyit heran. Oh, iya… Bak Chan tadi menyebut kalau Tyki mantan jendral…

"Itu semacam 50 akuma berbakat yang kuat dalam pertempuran, sehingga diberi gelar dan kekuasaan untuk memerintah para akuma," jelas Tyki sambil menggiringku kembali ke perkemahan.

"Ehh? Sehebat itu?" aku kaget. Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu banyak kaget. Bagaimanapun juga, Bak Chan itu berwajah lembut dan memiliki aura ceria. Sulit untuk mempercayainya bahwa dia adaah orang yang kuat ataupun sangat terhormat. Berarti, kalau Tyki mantan jenderal….

"Tyki, Bak Chan bilang kalau kau mantan jenderal, berarti kau orang hebat dong?" aku berusaha memancing reaksi Tyki.

"Tidak juga," jawab Tyki datar.

Sial. Pancingan gagal.

"Nah, selamat tidur, Allen," Tyki menepuk kepalaku sekilas, lalu pergi dengn cepat ditelan kegelapan.

Aku menyentuh rambutku yang tadi ditepuknya. Baru sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri di depan tenda Madarao.

* * *

"Apa cuma begitu? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Madarao berusaha mengorek informasi dariku lebih jauh lagi. "Tidak! Dasar, curigaan amat sih,"

Kami berjalan kembali ke perkemahan, tapi kemudian dicegat oleh Anita. "Eh, anak-anak, kalian sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan kalian?"

Kami mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagus! Sekarang, kalian ambil air di dekat sungai ya," perintah Anita.

"Okeee," ujarku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Madarao pasang muka masam. Baru aja selesai satu kerjaan, nambah lagi deh.

Sungai nya terletak agak jauh dari perkemahan. Dan sangat melelahkan kalau mengambil air. Syukurlah aku ini akuma, jadi kekuatan bukan masalah besar untukku.

Sungai di daerah sini memang airnya sangat jernih. Aku mendekat dan menatap pantulan wajahku. Rambutku putih. Dan itu membuatku risih. Pentagon merah lambang akuma-ku terlihat sangat jelas, dihias dengan goresan pisau dari Lavi. Dan wajahku…. Sangat pucat. Seperti mayat saja.

**SRAKK**

Aku mendengar sesuatu…

**SRAKKKK!**

Ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak!

"Madarao," Aku menarik Madarao mendekat kepadaku.

"Hah?"

"Kau dengar sesuatu? Ada seseorang di balik semak-semak!" Ujarku curiga.

"Apa iya?" Madarao memicingkan mata.

"Beneran! Aku yakin!" Aku berjalan mendekati semak-semak.

Madarao lebih cepat. Dia mengeluarkan ular dari balik pakaiannya _–apa?-_ dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan anak perempuan terdengar keras sekali.

Aku kaget dan segera menyibakkan semak-semak. Aku mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang tergeletak pingsan. Ular Madarao membelit kakinya.

Madarao jadi panik,"Waaa! Mati ya?"

"Pingsan, bego," sergahku sebal. Enak saja vonis mati anak orang.

Anak itu berambut pirang keputihan. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Lucu, dia tampak seperti boneka.

"Gimana nih? Gimana nih?" Madarao masih saja panik.

"Tenang, dong! Masih bernapas kok, tenang aja! Yang penting, ambil ularmu dulu!"

Madarao cepat-cepat melepas ularnya dari kaki anak itu.

"Terus gimana?"

"Kita tunggu dia siuman aja"

"Siram air aja,"

"Edan,"

"Kalo mati shock?"

"Nggak mungkin!"

Kami terus berargumen sampai aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Hiiii! Anak tadi mana, Len?" Madarao kaget. "Jangan-jangan hantu..?" ujarku ikut bingung. Aneh.. kenapa bisa tiba-tiba…..

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyentakku dan Madarao. Kami berdua terduduk kaget.

"Hwahahahaha! Kena kalian!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah.

Aku melihat anak perempuan itu menatap kami dengan tatapan puas. "Aku cuma pura-pura pingsan, kok" Anak itu terkekeh lagi.

Sialan. Anak itu jangan-jangan pemenang penghargaan Oscar. Aktingnya meyakinkan.

"Jangan ngagetin seperti itu!" Madaro membentaknya dengan kasar. Sepertinya bocah ular itu jantungnya lemah.

"Maaf deh," Anak perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Aku dan Madarao berdiri, merapikan pakaian kami dengan kesal.

"Oh, nama kalian siapa?" Anak perempuan itu menatap kami dengan pandangan…. Kagum?

"Allen," "Madarao"

"Namaku Lala. Eh, kalian pasti dari sirkus yang barusan dibuka itu, kan?" pandangan matanya semakin berkilauan.

"Ehhhh.. memang iya," Jawabku gugup. Anak ini agak nggak beres.

"KEREEEEN! Ayo, salaman, salaman!" Lala meraih tangan kami dengan antusias.

Oke. AKu takut.

"Hebaaaat! Asli ya?Sisik ular itu asli kan? Wuaaaah~~!" Lala meraba-raba tangan Madarao, yang membuat Madarao merinding India.

Aku menarik Madarao ke belakang dan berbisik padanya, "Anak ini Freak,"

"Super freak," Madarao mengiyakan, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Sekolahku sedang libur, jadi aku nggak ada kerjaan. Bolehkan aku sirkus kalian?"

"Maaf, nak. Sirkus kami nggak dibuka buat anak kecil," cibir Madarao.

"Apa? Kau sendiri juga anak kecil!" balas Lala pedas.

"Huh. Kamu sih mana boleh masuk," Madarao menjulurkan lidahnya yang bercabang.

"Heiii!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua," Aku menengahi. Dua-duanya anak kecil!

Lala tertawa, dia menatapku dan berkata, "Aku akan datang tiap hari mulai besok!"

Lala berbalik dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan kami berdua terbengong-bengong. "Sinting, cewek itu sinting," Madarao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan kembali melanjutkan tugas kami untuk mengambil air.

Lala.

Lala.

Lala. Nama yang indah. Anak yang baik, walaupun aneh.

Sungguh. Aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesal telah mengenalnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Maafkan saya... saya hiatus selama hampir 4 bulan... OAO. Saya ingin lebih menekuni visual art.. dan akhirnya fanfiction malah terbengkalai... Kalau ada waktu, kunjungi Deviantart saya, ya!**

**Sebenarnya sudah ada niatan untuk berhenti dari ffn... tapi begitu ngeliat review dari kalian... Saya ngerasa bahwa ini bukan saatnya... Ada yang sampai review tiga kali minta update... apalagi ada seseorang yang dengan setia tiap hari sms saya, "Kapan update?" Sungguh, saya jadi ingin nangis.**

**Dengan ini, saya resmi mengumumkan kalo saya balik ke fanfiction~! (eh, sepertinya gaya penulisan saya jadi agak kaku, ya? XD)**

**Seperti biasa, saya jawab review tanpa pen name di story ini :  
**

**Liem Mei Sien :** Ni udh apdet kok XD

**reyn-kun walker : **udah baca novel aslinya, ya? ehehee... Umm.. Lala jadi Sam Grest, dan Skin Boric jadi R.V~~ ufufuu~

**helen : **HELEN JELEEEEK! wakakaka. reply-anmu tak jawab di skul ae. XP

**nate riveru :** sankyuu~ nate-kun~

**ai-mage dheechan :** MUAKASIIIH TAT. Kanda udah muncul, nih. hehe. Marshall itu siapa?

**R n R~!**


	8. The boy who has friends

**Tumben apdet cepet... ^^**

**Dislcaimer : ****D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

**

* * *

**

"Bukan begitu!" Bentak Tyki sembari memukul kepalaku dengan buku.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sahutku kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, hah? Seruling hanyalah media! Seruling cuma alat bantu untuk meningkatkan konsentrasimu!"

Aku mendengus kesal.

Tyki sedang melatihku cara mengendalikan Lady Tease. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa, tapi tetap saja, untuk melakukan gerakan gerakan yang sulit, membutuhkan lebih banyak latihan.

"Berkonsentrasilah atau kejadiannya akan sama seperti waktu itu!" Tyki kembali mengingatkanku kepada awal mula mengapa aku membuang kehidupan manusiaku.

"….Iya, aku tahu," balasku lirih.

Aku kembali menempelkan bibirku pada suling, meniupkan melodi yang lain.

"Salah! Bukan begitu mulainya!"

"AAAAAH!"

Ingin kubanting suling sialan ini!

* * *

"Latihannya sudah selesai?" Madarao menyambutku di luar perkemahan sambil mengelus-elus salah satu ularnya.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Mukamu kok jelek banget, sih? Dimarahi lagi, ya?"

Aku ingin sekali menghapus cengiran sombong dari wajahnya itu.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menjauhi perkemahan, menuju sungai kecil tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Lala, teman manusia pertamaku. Jalanan penuh dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Udara benar-benar sangat dingin. Suman Dark, si manusia serigala, berkata bahwa musim dingin datang sedikit lebih cepat. Madarao terus-menerus menggigil. Tapi bagi seorang akuma, dingin ini masih belum terasa.

Sudah seminggu ini kami berkenalan dengannya. Dan benar saja, setiap hari gadis itu datang ke pinggir sungai, menunggu kami. Aku pernah mencoba untuk membiarkannya, tapi anak itu terus menunggu, bahkan sampai hari menjelang malam. Siapa yang tega, coba?

Lagipula, Lala selalu membawa "upeti". Dia membawa macam-macam makanan yang lezat, buatan ibunya sendiri. Aku jadi tidak bisa menolak, deh. Tapi ada satu jenis makanan yang selalu dia bawa. Mitarashi dango. Aku heran, Lala meletakkannya di dalam toples dan memakannya setiap beberapa menit. Aku mulai curiga kalau Lala adalah robot dan dango itu adalah baterainya.

Hari ini juga sama. Dari kejauhan saja sudah bisa kulihat sosoknya, dengan rambut panjang yang mencolok. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seseorang yang bertubuh besar.

Aku memicingkan mata dan berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Allen! Halo!" Lala melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Lala. Uhhm… siapa ini?" bisikku pelan.

"Namanya Skin Boric, cobalah berkenalan dengannya," Lala menepuk punggungku. Aku berbalik dan menatap Skin Boric.

Uhh, pria ini badannya besar sekali. Sepertinya menyeramkan….

"Apa kabar, Allen? Dan anak yang berdiri di sana, pasti Madarao, kan?" Skin Boric menjabat tanganku dengan genggamannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Skin adalah seorang pejuang lingkungan! Waktu aku bilang mau bertemu kalian, dia langsung bersemangat!" Lala menjelaskan dengan antusias.

Skin Boric terkekeh. Oh iya! Tentu saja rasanya aku pernah mengenal orang ini! Dia adalah salah satu pejuang lingkungan yang tak sengaja kutemui saat baru ke Cirque Du Freak dengan Tyki.

Kami berempat duduk bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal.

Ternyata Skin Boric adalah pria yang sangat menyenangkan di balik penampilannya yang bak preman pasar.

Skin, yang suka makanan manis, menawari kami makanan alami yang dibuat dari sari-sari buah yang lezat. "Alam selalu menyediakan yang terbaik! Ambillah sesuai kebutuhan, dan alam akan berbalik mencintaimu!" Skin panjang lebar menyerukan pidatonya.

Sungguh, pandangan Skin tentang alam sangat luar biasa. Walaupun dia tak berijasah, jelas bahwa dia adalah pria terpelajar dengan pandangan seluas jagad raya.

"Apakah sirkus itu memperlakukan kalian dengan baik? Apakah kalian makan cukup? Allen, kau terlihat sangat pucat! Sirkus itu tempat mengerikan!" Skin Boric menanyai kami, kecurigaan berkilat di matanya.

"Sangat baik," jawab Madaro cepat, "Sirkus itu adalah tempat kami untuk pulang. Rumah di mana kami bisa merasa bahagia tanpa pandangan aneh dari orang-orang,"

Dari jawaban Madarao, sepertinya dia telah mengalami banyak kepahitan di masa lalu. Skin Boric menoleh padanya, tertarik.

"Begitu aku mampu mengingat, aku sudah ada di tempat sirkus. Pemimpinnya kejam, dia mengurungku dan memperlakukanku seperti binatang, kemudian mempertontonkanku pada orang-orang," Madarao seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, melanjutkan kisahnya,

"Sampai suatu hari, tiba-tiba Mr. Crowley masuk dan merusak kandangku. Dia marah, sangat marah. Dia membawaku ke Cirque du Freak. Memberiku nama, keluarga, kebahagiaan dan membuatku merasa seperti manusia, membuat aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya, dihargai dan dicintai," Madarao menatap Skin Boric tajam, "Jadi, tolong jangan pernah mengatai sirkus kami seperti itu. Mr. Crowley adalah ayahku, dan penghuni sirkus adalah saudaraku,"

Hening sesaat meyerbu kami berempat.

Aku tak berani menatap wajah Madarao yang kentara sekali mengobarkan tantangan kepada Skin.

"HWAHAHAHAAAAHA!" tawa membahana Skin Boric memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, nak. Sekarang aku yakin kalau sirkus kalian pasti baik. Tapi percayalah, selama 35 tahun aku hidup, sirkus seringkali memperlakukan anggotanya dengan buruk,"

"Tidak di sirkus kami," Madarao tersenyum, sambil melanjutkan makan.

Skin Boric pulang setelahnya, meninggalkan kami bertiga saja.

"Kalian kapan mulai pentas?" Tanya Lala padaku dan Madarao.

"Beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin Jumat malam," aku menjawab lemah, mengingat kerasnya latihan yang diberikan Tyki padaku.

"Bolehkah aku datang?" Tanya Lala sangat bersemangat.

"TIDAK," jawab kami kompak.

Lala cemberut.

"Kenapa sih, kalian selalu begitu? Pasti karena aku cewek ya? Jadi kalian anggap aku penakut?" Lala membentak-bentak kami dengan sebal.

"Oke, mau dibuktikan, kamu penakut atau nggak?" Madarao menantang.

"Boleh!"

"Berbaliklah dan tutup matamu. Lalu hitung sampai seratus,"

"Oke! Akan kulakukan!" Lala berbalik, menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung.

Madarao nyengir, dia menarik tanganku dan berbisik pelan, "Ayo Len, kita pulang,"

Aku menahan tawa dan mengikuti Madarao, berlari diam-diam.

"Dua puluuuuh, dua puluh satuuuuu," Lala masih saja menghitung. "Dua puluh tiiii….." Lala diam, sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"lho? Allen? Madarao? Kalian di mana?"

"…"

"KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Kami berdua terkekeh-kekeh, kembali ke perkemahanan.

* * *

"Kau senang?" Tyki menanyaiku ketika aku berlatih dengannya. Sebentar lagi hari pertunjukan, jadi hari ini aku dilatih khusus untuk persiapan.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menghentikan permainan serulingku.

"Punya teman manusia, kamu senang?"

"Kamu stalker,ya?" ujarku kaget.

"Enak saja!" balas Tyki agak tersinggung.

Kami berdua tertawa pelan. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad kami tidak bercanda. Belakangan ini, hubungan kami terasa sangat renggang.

Tyki memperhatikanku sekilas, lalu berbicara pelan, "Aku serius, Allen. Kau tampak semakin kurang sehat. Kalau tidak minum darah, kau bisa mati,"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan minum darah manusia," Aku bersikeras, tidak mau kalah argument dengan Tyki.

"Minum darah bagus untuk mengendalikan diri, Allen. Bila kau haus, kau akan jadi agresif dan bahkan bisa membunuh teman sendiri,"

"Aku tidak akan minum darah!" tegasku keras kepala.

"Dasar…. Allen, kau salah persepsi soal meminum darah," Tyki menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Minum darah manusia itu jahat. Titik,"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya, kalau kau minum darah seseorang sampai habis, orang itu akan hidup di dalammu?" Tyki menatapku serius.

"Minum darah sampai habis..? Bukankah itu berarti membunuh?"

"Memang. Minum darah sampai habis akan membunuh tubuh, tapi akan menjaga jiwa. Terkadang, hal seperti itu memang baik. Salah satu Pangeran Akuma, Kevin Yeegar, adalah sahabat lama William Shakespeare," Tyki tersenyum, seakan mengenang masa lalu.

"Ehh? Umurnya berapa?"

"Hampir 1000. Dia, diminta oleh Shakespeare, meminum darah Shakespeare sampai habis. Kau tahu? Berkat itulah karya-karya Shakespeare tetap hidup. Karya-karyanya dituangkan, dan banyak sekali sastra yang dapat dituliskan. Sampai sekarang, kalau kau menatap dalam-dalam wajah Kevin, di dalamnya, jiwa Shakespeare masih terus hidup dan berjaya,"

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah tahu hal itu sebelumnya.

"Eh, Tyki… pernahkah kamu minum darah orang lain sampai habis?"

Tyki menggeleng, "Tidak. Meminum darah sampai habis berarti menjadi satu jiwa dengan orang yang kau minum. Orang itu haruslah sahabatmu yang paling dekat, paling kau cintai, dan yang paling kau inginkan untuk terus hidup di dalam dirimu,"

"…memangnya kau tidak punya sahabat, ya? Kasihan banget…"

"Mau kuhajar, ya?"

* * *

Udara sudah semakin dingin dari hari ke hari. Cuaca semakin memburuk. Hari ini pun, cuaca membeku sampai-sampai seakan salju akan turun.

Madarao tidur di tendanya selama seharian penuh. Mungkin karena darah ularnya, ada naluri di dalam diri Madarao untuk berhibernasi selama musim dingin.

Tapi hari ini Lala akan datang. Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian menunggu.

Aku meninggalkan Madarao dan berjalan sendirian menuju hilir sungai.

"Allen~! Haloo! Eh? Madarao mana?" Lala melambai padaku. Seluruh tubuhnya dibalut pakaian tebal, tapi dia masih saja sedikit gemetar.

"Madarao agak kurang sehat. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sudah musim dingin, kamu jangan datang ke sini terus, nanti sakit,"

"Aku sehat kok! Lagian, yang harusnya khawatir itu kamu. Bajumu setipis itu, kenapa kamu kelihatan oke-oke saja?" Lala menyipitkan mata curiga.

Bodoh. Aku baru sadar kalau aku hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis dan celana panjang biasa. Orang yang melihatku memakai pakaian begini di cuaca seperti ini pasti menganggapku tidak waras atau aku sudah memakai balsam di sekujur tubuh.

"Ehh… ya, begitulah," Sial. Aku speechless.

Lala tertawa, dia mengambil keluar toples dan melaksanakan ritualnya makan dango, "Kamu mau?"

"Tidak, makasih. Kenapa kamu suka banget, sih?"

"Kecanduan," jawab Lala santai.

"Aneh….."

Suara tawa kami berdua tiba-tiba ditelan suara angin yang mengganas.

Aku mulai cemas, "Lala, sepertinya sebentar lagi badai. Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang,"

"Eeh? Tapi ini masih sore!"

"Sudah. Pokoknya harus pulang! Cuacanya jelek banget, nih," ujarku sebal.

Lala cemberut sebentar, tapi kemudian menurut. Jalan menuju rumah Lala agak jauh, dan ternyata benar dugaanku, baru beberapa menit kami berjalan, badai datang.

Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Terutama bagi Lala yang hanya manusia biasa. Di saat-saat begini, aku berharap bisa menguasai kecepatan kilat Tyki dan menggendong Lala sampai ke rumahnya.

Badai semakin besar dan aku bisa merasakan nafas Lala tercekat, seperti kesulitan bernafas. "Lala, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Lala mengangguk sekilas, wajahnya pucat. Tiba-tiba, seakan menyadari sesuatu, Lala menarikku mendekat ke jalan setapak.

"Kenapa, Lala?"

"Sebentar.. di daerah sini…,"

Kami berjalan sebentar dan menemukan sebuah rumah besar tidak berpenghuni.

"Lebih baik berteduh di dalam saja…. Aku benar-benar kedinginan," Lala masuk ke rumah besar itu.

Rumah itu benar-benar seperti rumah di film horror. Bangunannya kuno dan lapuk. Suasanya membuatmu merasa kalau akan ada yang menerjang dari belakang. Lala duduk di sofa yang sudah reyot, mungkin rumah ini umurnya sama dengan Tyki.

"Ini tempat apa?" Tanyaku pada Lala.

"Markas agen rahasia pemerintah, yang dipimpin olehku," jawab Lala asal.

"Ngaco!"

"Memang. Ini cuma rumah kosong. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Tapi tempat ini katanya terkutuk. Waktu kecil aku sering main ke sini tapi kemudian dimarahi orang tuaku," Lala membuka tutup toples dan memulai memakan mitarashi dango-nya lagi.

"Ooooh," aku mengagguk. Aku mengamati rumah ini. Fondasinya lapuk, sehingga aku harus berhati-hati dengan langkahku.

Setelah Lala selesai makan, dia berdiri dan ikut menjelajahi isi rumah ini bersamaku.

"Benar-benar serasa di film horror, kan?" Lala terkekeh.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Memang seram.

"Iiih! Ada mayat kucing!" Lala meringis.

Aku melihat mayat yang ditunjuk Lala.

Kucing itu sepertinya baru mati kemarin, bangkainya masih segar. Tubuhnya membiru seperti keracunan sesuatu. Di bibir kucing itu seperti ada bekas darah.

"Lebih baik jangan diapa-apakan, sepertinya keracunana sesuatu," ujarku mengamati. Aneh, ada bau darah yang terasa asing.

Lala mengangguk.

Kami berdua sampai di ruangan tengah di lantai dua. Ruangan itu rusak parah. Papan lantainya lepas sehingga hanya menyisakan satu batang papan panjang seperti jembatan.

Aku nyaris sakit jantung ketika Lala tiba-tiba naik ke papan itu dan menitinya. "Lala! Hati-hati!"

"Takut, ya, Llen?" ujar Lala sambil tertawa sombong, "Pasti kamu tidak bisa meniti!"

"Lala, nanti kamu jatuh!" Aku takut papan itu akan retak dan Lala jatuh ke lantai satu.

"Kau kedengaran seperti orang tua saja," Lala tertawa.

Iya juga. Aku jadi ingat Kak Komui yang berteriak-teriak histeris kalau Lenalee berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Pokoknya, itu bahaya!"

"Kau pasti tidak bisa begini," Lala menari di atas papan itu.

"Lala!"

"Oke, oke," Lala menjauh dari papan itu dan kembali ke sebelahku, "Allen payah,"

Aku agak tersinggung sedikit.

"Coba lihat ini," tantangku pada Lala. Aku berdiri di atas papan, dan kemudian berjalan handstand.

Aku bangun dari handstand, kemudian melakukan two-steps sebelum meroda dan kembali memijak lantai biasa.

Lala terperangah.

"Bagaimana?" cengirku puas.

"BRAVOOOOOOOO!" Lala tepuk tangan histeris. "Hebaaat! Bagaimana caranya? Anggota Sirkus memang beda!"

"Tidak, aku tidak belajar di sirkus," aku tersenyum bangga. Lenalee-lah yang mengajarinya. Tapi lebih baik tidak menyebut-nyebut soal keluarga lamaku.

"Eh, Allen, Allen, di sekolahku belakangan ini sedang populer sumpah darah, lho," Lala mengganti topic pembicaraan tiba-tiba, menatapku serius.

"Sumpah darah?"

"Benar. Mereka yang bersumpah jadi sahabat sejati, saling mencampurkan darah dan menyatukan darah, sehingga, kini mereka bukan cuma sahabat, tetapi saudara sedarah,"

Tunggu… itu mirip dengan sesuatu. Sumpah darah itu mirip dengan caraku menjadi akuma.

"Allen, kau mau tidak, sumpah darah denganku? Supaya kita bisa jadi sahabat dan saudara selamanya," Lala menggores ujung tangannya dengan kayu, setitik darah terlihat di ujung jarinya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Aku haus, dan aku ingin darah….

"Eh, tidak usah, tidak perlu sumpah semacam itu pun, kita sudah sahabat," aku menolak. Lagipula, kalau aku mencampurkan darahku dengan Lala, bisa-bisa darahku yang bukan darah manusia akan berakibat buruk pada dirinya.

"Ah, Allen penakut," Lala cemberut, gadis itu menekan ujung jarinya sehingga darahnya mengalir keluar.

Aku merasa mual. Pusing dan sakit sekali rasanya…..

"Allen..?" Lala mendekat dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuhku.

"TIDAAAK! " aku menampik tangannya dengan kasar.

Aku takut .

Lala terkejut melihat ekspresi wajahku yang seperti tersiksa.

"Ma.. maafkan aku," Lala tertunduk. "Eeh, badainya sudah reda, aku pulang sendiri saja," Lala berlari keluar dari rumah ini dengan cepat, sambil sekilas menatapku cemas.

Aku berdiri sendirian, menenangkan diri sampai bau darah Lala menghilang dari penciumanku.

Sahabat sejati? Sepertinya aku baru saja membuat sahabat yang sangat kusayangi jadi takut kepadaku.

* * *

Saat aku pulang,suasana sirkus benar-benar seperti pasar.

Hiruk pikuk dan ramai.

Banyak orang lalu lalang, mempersiapkan sirkus yang akan digelar besok lusa. Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi rupanya masing-masing orang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Sekilas, aku melihat Suman Dark yang duduk dengan lesu. Si manusia serigala itu tidak tampak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Padahal tadi siang dia tampak sehat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Suman?" Aku mendekatinya, agak cemas melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

Suman mendongak menatapku, menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa. Cuma rasanya, badanku panas, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja," Suman berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke tendanya dengan gontai.

Rupanya yang sedang kurang sehat bukan hanya aku seorang.

"Allen," Tyki tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Eh, ada apa?" aku menengok menghadapnya.

"Ini," Tyki menyodorkan padaku dua lembar tiket yang berwarna gelap.

"Eh…. Apa ini?" aku mengamati tiket itu. Hei, ini kan tiket Cirque Du Freak? "Untuk temanmu," Tyki berbalik lagi dan pergi.

"Eh? Sungguh? Bener boleh,nih?" Aku nyengir girang, "Thanks, Tyki!"

Tyki berdeham, nyengir sedikit dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapan muridnya itu.

Aku menggenggam tiket yang ada di tanganku. Besok aku akan memberikan tiket ini pada Lala dan Skin. Dan semoga Lala tidak takut lagi padaku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Untuk menebus dosa karen udah 4 bulan minggat... Saya update secepat mungkin... XDDD. Mungkin setelah ini, saya bakal update 2 minggu sekali. Nggak nyangka saya udah anak SMA. Waktu saya masih SMP dulu, hidup enak banget rasanya, tiap hari tidur di kelas, tidur di UKS, ngutang di kantin.. *plak***

**Nggak nyangka saya udah tua. ^^;. Dan mulai punya tanggung jawab... *setelah introspeksi diri* **

**Mengenai Allen Walker Saga, bagi yang sudah membaca cerita asli nya, chapter 3 dari novel itu akan saya hilangkan. XD. Jadi, masuk ke season 2-nya (Trial) akan saya percepat~  
**

**Balesan review tanpa pen name: **

**Helen :** Heleeen~~ nggak ada kamu, kelas bahas jepang sangat sepiiii TAT. nih, udah apdet. XD

**Hyuuga Nala :**Yaa~~ aku kembaliiiii~~~

**Queen of the death : **Demi dirimuuuuu~~ lolololol~ berikutnya, Kanda akan dapat banyak kesempatan di season 2. XD**  
**

**Teito Klein : **Yaay~~ makasih XD

**Read and Review! Satu review saja sudah membuat saya menangis bahagia... TAT**


	9. The boy who faces new problem

**Maaf karena udatenya telat melulu ya^^. Btw, fic ini dinominasikan ke IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) berkat seseorang yang kelewat baik, Queen of the Death *peluk peluk*. Dukung terus yaa! Review dari kalian selalu bikin aku jadi semangat! GO FANDOM DGM! **

**Sebagai bonus.. saya sajikan double chapter! ho ho ho ho! *plak**

******Dislcaimer : ****D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**  


**

* * *

**

Aku gugup.

Well, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan demam panggung.

Jariku-jariku saling bertaut.

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan perasaan yang terus membuatku gelisah ini.

Sekilas aku menoleh menghadap Tyki yang duduk dengan rileks di sebelahku.

Aku akan tampil di cirque Du Freak sebagai asisten Tyki!

Dulu aku datang sebagai penonton. Dan hari ini akulah yang ditonton.

Dadaku mencelos ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat riuh, pertanda bahwa pertunjukan sebelum kami telah selesai.

"Jangan gugup," Tyki menepuk bahuku, tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang pucat, "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Aku menenggak ludah dan berjalan bersama Tyki menuju panggung Cirque du freak. Suara langkah kami rasanya terdengar keras sekali akibat kesunyian yang ada.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut kami berdua naik ke atas panggung. Aku melihat sekilas di barisan depan, Lala dan Skin tersenyum, mengacungkan jempol padaku. Oh, Tuhan, aku ingin ditelan bumi saja rasanya.

"Selamat malam, hadirin!" Suara Tyki yang terkesan misterius membuat semua penonton terdiam. "Malam ini, saya tidak sendirian. Saya diterima oleh rekan muda saya yang luar biasa," Tyki menepuk punggungku pelan, mendorongku supaya maju.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah panas ketika mendengar bisik-bisik diantara penonton. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Apakah mereka tidak menyukaiku? YA AMPUUN!

"dan juga, partner kesayangan saya yang satunya lagi, Lady Tease," Tyki langsung membuka kandang Lady Tease. Aku sedikit lega ketika mendengar decak kagum sekaligus takut dari para menonton yang heran melihat kupu-kupu sebesar Lady Tease.

Tyki membawa Lady Tease dengan jari telunjuknya. "Saya ingin hadirin sekalian menjaga ketenangan. Karena Lady Tease sangat sensitive. Lady cantik ini akan membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggunya, karena dia memiliki bisa yang luar biasa kuatnya,"

Aku menyeret domba yang dirantai di belakang tirai, membawanya ke depan panggung.

"Cukup kuat untuk membawa domba yang malang ini ke akhirat," Tyki melepas Lady Tease dan membiarkannya hinggap di tubuh si domba.

Beberapa penonton menjerit ketika Lady Tease menghujam domba malang itu dan menghisap darahnya. Domba itu menggeliat kesakitan dan akhirnya mati membiru.

Tyki tersenyum dan meraih Lady Tease. "Dan saya akan bermain-main dengan Lady Tease malam ini,"

Aku maju ke depan dan mulai memainkan sulingku. Sebagian besar penonton cemas kalau aku akan melakukan kesalahan dan menyebabkan Lady Tease menghujam Tyki.

Aku memainkan melodi yang sudah kami pelajari, berkonsentrasi penuh.

Lady Tease mengitari Tyki perlahan, membentuk serbuk-serbuk emas yang berkilauan. Aku memerintah Lady Tease melakukan manuver dan gerakan akrobatik yang berbahaya, membuat para penonton berdecak kagum.

"Bagus, Allen, lanjutkanlah," aku mendengar Tyki berbisik padaku dengan sangat pelan.

Lady Tease hinggap di kepala Tyki, sulurnya menjilat dahi Tyki. Aku melihat penonton-penonton wanita meringis ketakutan.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Inilah saatnya.

Inilah saat untuk membunuh Tyki.

Kebencianku padanya akhirnya akan terbalaskan.

Aku bisa membuat Lady Tease menghujamkan racunnya… bahkan akuma-pun pasti bisa mati…. Aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai "kecelakaan". Cuaca memang agak panas. Aku bisa bilang sulingku tergelincir karena berkeringat. Lagipula, tangan pria itu di pinggang… Dia tidak akan bisa menghentikanku….

"Allen..?" Tyki menyadari kebimbanganku.

Aku menggeleng perlahan.

Lady Tease mengajukan sulurnya…

Dan menyemburkan serbuk warna-warni yang banyak, sampai Tyki terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa penonton tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

"Kau hebat, selamat!" Tyki tersenyum, tidak menyembunyikan nada bangga dalam suaranya. Aku hanya menggangguk. Apa yang selamat? Tadi aku berpikiran untuk membunuh Tyki….

Aku memalingkan wajah darinya, merasa malu karena aku hampir saja mengkhianatinya. Sebenci apapun aku pada Tyki, tetap saja aku tak akan sanggup membunuhnya….

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku mengampuni akuma itu. Mengapa? Mungkin karena aku tahu bahwa Tuan Crowley pasti tahu bahwa aku yang membunuhnya. Mungkin karena aku butuh Tyki untuk mengajariku cara hidup. Mungkin karena aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh.

Atau mungkin… mungkin, karena aku mulai menyukai akuma ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, Tyki-lah yang membawaku ke sirkus ini. Bertemu Madarao, bertemu Lala. Dia selalu baik padaku, sebaik yang dia bisa.

"Dan terimakasih karena kau mempercayaiku," Tyki tetap tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau berniat membunuhku,"

Aku menoleh kepada Tyki, terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Janga pura-pura bodoh," ujarnya pelan. Suaranya kembali jadi dingin.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, "Ka.. kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu?"

Tyki mengangguk sekilas, "Karena itulah, tadi malam aku sudah mengurangi racun Lady Tease. Hanya cukup untuk membunuh domba tadi saja,"

Aku merasa malu.

Tyki sudah mengetahuinya dan berjaga-jaga….

Dan aku merasa lega karenanya. Lega karena aku tidak akan membunuhnya….

Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatku kesal.

"Itu semua… cuma tes?"

Wajah Tyki berubah suram, "Aku harus tahu. Aku harus tahu apakah kau bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, sejak awal tidak usah menjadikanku asistenmu!" Bentakku gusar, aku meraih jaketku dan berlari keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Allen!" aku mendengar suara Tyki, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Lagipula, Tyki tidak akan bersusah payah mengejarku.

TYKI BODOH TYKI BODOH TYKI BODOH TYKI BODOH! Aku mengutuk dalam hati.

Aku merasa sakit hati.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati, aku tahu apa yang dikatannya benar.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian diam-diam memasuki tenda penonton. Aku juga ingin menonton pertunjukan terakhir. Aku berdiri di pintu luar tenda, memicingkan mata untuk memperhatikan panggung yang agak jauh.

Pertunjukan terakhir malam ini dibawakan oleh Suman Dark, yang sepertinya terlihat kurang sehat belakangan ini. Apa yang terjadi, ya? Entahlah.. sepertinya memang sedang musim flu…, pikirku bingung.

Aku melihat ke panggung dan menyaksikan Cyril naik ke atas panggung.

AKu tersenyum sedikit.

Aku sudah diberi sebagian skenario malam ini. Cyril akan naik ke atas panggung, memprovokasi Suman, kemudian Suman akan menggigit tangannya sampai putus, dan Cyril dengan mudah akan menumbuhkannya lagi. Fantastis. Pasti penonton akan ketakutan.

Aku nyengir sedikit, melihat Cyril yang sekarang sedang memanas-manasi Suman.

Sekilas aku melihat kilatan di mata Suman… Eh? Suman Dark.. terasa lain… terasa aneh…. Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini entah di mana. Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku ke arah Suman, dan menemukan tanda akuma, alias pentagon dalam jumlah cukup banyak di leher dan tangan kanannya… Tapi itu tanda akuma! Kenapa Suman bisa memilikinya…?

Kemudian aku tahu perasaan ini. Ini perasaan yang muncul setiap aku merasa lapar… Perasaan ini….

"CYRIIIL! MENJAUH DARI SUMAN!" Teriakku sekencang mungkin, membuat penonton yang dekat denganku terlonjak kaget di kursinya.

"Eh..?" Cyril menoleh ke arahku, mencari sumber suara.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suman mengaum, dia bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini adalah manusia serigala yang sangat-sangat buas, dan tidak dapat dikendalikan. Suman menerjang Cyril, berniat mencabik-cabiknya.

Aku maju ke depan, terkejut sendiri dengan inisiatifku. Sebelum aku mencapai Suman, Tuan Crowley menangkap tangan Suman, memelintirnya dan menelikungnya ke belakang. Aku terpesona dengan kekuatan Tuan Crowley. Seakan-akan serigala sebesar Suman itu bayi di tangannya!

Penonton terus-menerus menjerit ketakutan sampai Crowley merantai dan memasukkan Suman ke dalam kerangkeng besar.

"Maafkan kami, hadirin sekalian. Sepertinya salah satu anggota kami ada yang kelepasan control," Tuan Crowley membungkuk, "Terimakasih telah menghadiri Cirque Du Freak,"

Dan tirai pun ditutup.

* * *

Suasana jadi benar-benar sunyi. Semua penghuni sirkus sudah kembali ke tenda masing-masing dan tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ditambah lagi dengan kekacauan yang disebabkan Suman. Tuan Crowley tidak mau menjawab satu pun pertanyaan tentang Suman. Dan Tyki menghilang entah ke mana.

Aku menghela nafas. Payah….

Aku menatap langit yang gelap. Tidak ada bulan maupun bintang... tapi aku melihat sekilas sosok yang berdiri di atas pohon.

Eh? Apa itu? Binatang?

Tidak! Sosok itu berbentuk seperti manusia… Dengan rambut panjang.

Aku berkedip, dan kemudian sosok itu tidak ada lagi. Apa itu cuma bayanganku..?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Aku langsung siaga, memicingkan mata dan mencari tahu siapa yang datang itu.

"Allen? Itu kau?"

Lala?

"Lala, kau sedang apa di sini? Ini jam berapa, hah?" Aku berlari mendekatinya.

Lala tertawa kecil, "Maaf, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Mau makan dango?" Lala menyodorkan dango dalam toples kesayangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat Lala membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik, "Bagaimana sirkusnya tadi?"

"Fantastis! Ehhmm…. Tapi sepertinya Skin tidak terlalu menyukainya," Lala menghela nafas.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka cara kalian memperlakukan domba itu. Dia juga sepertinya berpendapat bahwa Suman seharusnya tidak dikerangkeng," Lala mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak paham jalan pikiran pecinta alam."

Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan yang sangat keras terdengar.

Lala terlonjak, buru-buru memeluk lenganku.

Ini… lolongan Suman?

"La-Lala, kamu di sini saja! Aku mau lihat Suman dulu!" Aku medorong Lala dan buru-buru berlari. Lala mengangguk sekilas, wajahnya ketakutan. Firasatku tidak enak nyaman. Yang jelas ada yang tidak beres.

Aku terus berlari sampai aku melihat sesosok pria bertubuh besar berdiri di depan kandang Suman.

Sosok itu…. "Skin?" Panggilku sedikit ragu.

Pria itu menoleh, dan tersenyum padaku, "Oh, halo, Allen!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku menyipit curiga, mendekatinya. Skin membawa semacam kawat.

Skin tidak menjawab.

"Jangan bilang kau mau melepas Suman?" Bisikku mengancam.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" balas Skin tajam.

"Suman sedang tidak sadarkan diri! Apa kau gila?" Bentakku kesal. Skin bertindak terlalu jauh!

"Kalian menganggap mahluk malang ini seperti hewan. Mengurungnya, merantainya.. Kalian semua kejam!"

"Skin, kami melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya. Dia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri,dia…"

"Aku tak peduli omong kosong kalian! Setelah ini, aku akan ke polisi dan melaporkan penyiksaan binatang yang kalian lakukan!"

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar pendapat dengan orang seperti Skin. Skin punya pandangan yang berbeda terhadap dunia. Pandangan yang berbeda denganku. Aku menyukai Skin, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya melepaskan Suman.

"SKIN!" Aku menerjang Skin dan berusaha mengambil kawat itu dari tangannya.

Orang dewasa seperti Skin belum tentu bisa mengalahkan akuma sepertiku, walaupun aku masih anak-anak, dalam adu kekuatan, tetap saja aku unggul. Kami terus bergulat. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh Skin besar sekali. Aku kesulitan memukulnya telak.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing karena kurang darah. _Sial! Kenapa di saat begini?_ Skin memanfaatkan momen itu dan memukul kepalaku. Aku menjerit tertahan, tubuhku terhempas ke tanah.

Skin kembali ke kandang Suman, dan membukanya…..

"Syukurlah, serigala manis, Jangan khawatir, Skin ada di sini untukmu! Aku tidak akan mengurungmu! Kemarila…"

CRAAT!

Cakar Suman yang besar mencabik tangan kanan Skin. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat potongan tangan Skin jatuh tepat di sebelahku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Skin menjerit keras sekali, memegang bahu kanannya, yang kini sudah tak berlengan. Darah mengucur deras dari lukanya yang sangat parah itu.

Suman melangkah keluar dari kurungannya, wajahnya tampak sangat buas. Tak ada lagi jejak manusia di situ. Suman sudah sepenuhnya jadi serigala yang berbahaya. Dengan sekuat tenega, serigala berbahaya itu melepas rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya, kemudian menggeram keji.

Aku berusaha bangun, tapi kepalaku masih sangat pusing.

"TANGANKU! TANGANKU!" Skin menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila, kemudian menatapku dengan liar, "INI GARA-GARA KAU! IBLIS! MONSTER!"

"Skin! Bertahanlah, aku akan…"

Nafasku tercekat ketika menyadari Suman sedang menatapku. Geramannya yang pelan terasa mencekam di tengah kegelapan malam. Suman melolong, kemudian mendorong kaki belakangnya…. Berlari ke arahku!

Aku mempersiapkan diri menghadapinya, namun Suman hanya menghempasku ke tanah, kemudian berlari melewatiku.

Aku terkesiap, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Suman tidak menyerangku?

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tas selempang milik seseorang.

Tas selempang milik Lala…

Aku menyadari satu hal.

Seorang akuma tidak menarik bagi makhluk buas yang sedang kelaparan.

Makhluk itu menginginkan daging dan darah yang segar.

Lala.

Suman Dark, yang kini berubah jadi serigala buas, sedang mengejar Lala!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Huwaaaah! Tugas sekolah itu berat! Berjuang! Jangan mengeluh! GOOOOO!**

**Saya agak prihatin sama daftar nominasi IFA.. ternyata dari fandom DGM sedikit sekali. Padahal kita punya banyak banget story dan author yang keren. Fandom kita mungkin belum bisa serame fandom lain kayak Bleach atau Naruto. Pokoknya, selalu berjuang yang terbaik! XDDD. **

**Btw, saya udah jarang banget maen ke fandom Naruto sama Bleach.. kangen.. T^T. Dulu temen-temen saya dari situ semua. Sekarang udah banyak anak baru.**

**Ow yeah, klik next gan! **

**jangan Lupa reviewnya~! **


	10. The boy who ends his circus journey

**Disclaimer : D GRAY MAN by Hoshino Katsura. DARREN SHAN SAGA by Darren Shan.**

**Warning : A bit sadistic here ="= **

* * *

Suman Dark, yang kini berubah jadi serigala buas, sedang mengejar Lala!

Aku susah payah berdiri, mencoba menggerakkan badanku, tapi rasanya berat sekali… Skin tertawa-tawa sekarang. Sepertinya dia terlalu shock, sehingga mengalami gangguan mental. Skin tertawa keras sekali, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aku ingin mengejar Skin. Tapi prioritasku sekarang adalah Lala…

Aku berdiri dan kemudian mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berlari.

Dengan kecepatan akuma sepertiku, cukup mudah untuk mengejar mereka. Aku menyadari kemana Lala menuju. Lala berlari ke rumah tua yang dulu pernah kami singgahi saat berlindung dari badai.

"Lala! Masuklah ke dalam! Aku akan mencoba menghalanginya!"

Lala mengangguk sekilas, dia berlari ke dalam rumah lapuk itu. Aku meningkatkan kecepatanku, mengimbangi Suman, "Hai Suman," bisikku pelan.

Suman tidak menggubrisku.

Aku mencoba maju dan menusuknya dengan kukuku, namun Suman ternyata cukup gesit, dia berkelit dan berhasil menendang kakiku. Aku meringis sedikit, mencoba memutar tubuh dan enghajarnya dari samping.

Suman mengaum, menyeret kerahku dan melemparku sejauh mungkin. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku meraih lengan Suman dan memelintirnya. Suman mengaum kesakitan. Inilah saatnya! Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, berniat mencakarnya sekuat tenaga…..

"Wah, wah, wah, pertikaian antar teman?"

Aku berhenti. Dan Suman tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia memukul kepalaku dan aku merosot jatuh, kesakitan.

Pandanganku jadi buram, aku berusaha memperhatikan sosok yang kini berdiri di depanku.

"Hai, akuma kecil," Orang itu terkekeh.

Ketika pandanganku sedikit lebih fokus, aku melihat sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang… dengan mulut dijahit?

"Kau murid si Tyki?" Orang itu menanyaiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, sudahlah... Benar-benar kacau. Aku mau meracuni Tyki tapi yang keracunan malah manusia serigala sialan ini. Dan lukaku belum pulih, sial. Nasibku jelek banget sih," orang itu terus ngomong sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hmmmph. Nah, bocah akuma. Lebih baik aku pergi secepat mungkin, Oh, iya, namaku Jasdero kalau kau mau tahu. Hehehe," Orang itu tersenyum mengerikan, kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat seakan-akan melayang.

Aku tertegun… Orang yang tadi… Apa dia juga akuma?

Aku tersentak sadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar lolongan Suman lagi.

Ya Tuhan, aku lupa pada Lala!

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah bobrok itu. Lala di mana? Aku berlari ke lantai dua, mencoba mencari ke setiap ruangan. Aku mengintip salah satu jendela, tapi tiba-tiba potongan besi berdesing di sebelahku, menggores wajahku. Aku langsung sadar itu siapa.

"Lala! Ini aku!"

"A-Allen? Maaf! Tadi kukira kau serigala! Habisnya gelap sekali!"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Di mana Suman?"

Lala menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Rumah bobrok ni cukup besar. Dia bisa ada di mana saja,"

Kami berdua meringkuk bersama, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Lala," aku bingung, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang, "Sebenarnya… aku ini bukan manusia normal… Karena itulah, dulu saat melihat darahmu, aku jadi marah sekali… Apa kau takut padaku?"

Lala tertawa, "Aku tahu, kok. Dari awal kau juga sudah terlihat tidak normal. Oh, ayolah, mana ada manusia yang sanggup memakai selembar kemeja tipis di musim dingin? Please, Allen,"

Aku merasa tertusuk. Sial, ternyata Lala sudah sadar sejak awal.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin bersamamu," Lala menghela nafas, "Aku ingin ikut Cirque du Freak. Bersamamu, bersama Madarao," aku merasakan tangan Lala yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang dingin, "Aku tak peduli kau manusia atau bukan,"

Aku merasakan wajahku panas karena malu, aku memalingkan wajah, berharap Lala tidak melihat air mata yang memaksa keluar dari diriku.

"Kau bego, La," ujarku sadis.

Lala terkekeh, "Kau juga. Makanya kita cocok,"

Kami terdiam.

Kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

"Oh, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum ketahuan Suman," Aku berdiri perlahan, menarik Lala berdiri juga.

"Yup, Semoga serigala itu tidak menangkap kit…."

Sebelum Lala selesai berbicara, sepasang tangan besar yang berbulu meraih kakinya dan menyeretnya jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Lala!" Aku menjerit, dan meraih tangan Lala. Lala juga menjerit-jerit, tangannya menggapai-gapai. Wajahnya pias karena takut. Aku melepas tangan lala dan kemudian menghantam tubuh Suman. Suman menggeram marah dan memukulku, tapi tidak telak.

Lala yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman Suman menarikku berdiri, "Ayo, Allen!"

Kami berlari bersama ke bagian depan rumah. Tadinya si serigala hanya bermain-main dengan kami. Namun kali ini dia marah besar. Dia akan berhasil menangkap kami sebelum kami sempat melintasi separuh halaman.

"Larilah, Lala!" aku terengah-engah, berbalik dan menghadapi serangan dari si manusia serigala. Tindakanku membuatnya kaget dan dia memukulku. Aku terjerambab ke tanah, mengambil potongan kayu yang tergeletak di tanah dan menghantamnya sekeras mungkin. Serigala itu marah dan mencakar lagi. Kali ini cakarannya kena telak. Tangan kiriku dicabiknya sampai mati rasa. Aku menjerit. Tanganku terasa lumpuh dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Suman menyeringai buas, multnya terbuka lebar dan siap mamakanku hidup-hidup. Sebelum dia sempat,Lala yang menggenggam potongan kayu menghantam sisi wajahnya dengan keras sekali dan membuat serigala itu terhuyung-huyung. "Allen! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si Serigala yang marah bangun dan memukul-mukul dengan membabi buta. Dan beruntung bagi Suman, pukulannya mengenai wajahku. Aku mendengar jeritan Lala sekali lagi dan kemudian semuanya terasa gelap…..

* * *

Gelap.. Sunyi…. Apa yang terjadi…?

Berapa lama waktu telah berlalu? Satu detik? Satu menit? Satu jam?

Kraus.. Kraus… Kraus….

Suara apa itu…?

Aku duduk pelan-pelan, berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menusuk kepalaku.

Dan melihat si manusia serigala. Suman berdiri di atas kedua kaki dan tangannya, membungkuk, dan sesuatu. Di bawahnya terdapat genangan darah.

Dia yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Suara mengunyah. Memakan sesuatu.

Tidak, bukan sesuatu.

Tapi seseorang.

LALA!

Aku tergopoh-gopoh berdiri, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit, "LALA!" Aku menjerit dan berusaha memukul si manusia serigala dengan tanganku yang masih sehat. Serigala itu menoleh padaku, mulutnya penuh potongan daging, pakaian, tulang dan usus.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Aku mendorongnya membabi buta. Dia berguling di atasku, membuatku jatuh terjerambab, dan kemudian melolong buas. Giginya yang besar segera mencabikku, membunuhku dalam sekali gigit….

Nyaris di detik terakhir, sepasang tangan muncul dari dalam kegelapan dan menghantam rahang si serigala, menguncinya dan melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat, membuat serigala buas itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sosok itu meraihku dan mengangkatku berdiri. Aku mengamati sosok di depanku, orang itu terengah-engah, menarikku lebih dekat untuk memeriksa luka-lukaku. Tangannya meraih wajahku dan memalingkannya, memeriksaku lebih seksama.

"Sukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Madarao terbangun dan menemukan kurungan Suman rusak. Dia memberitahuku. Dan aku melacak bau Suman,"

Suara itu. Suara yang dingin itu. Tapi entah kenapa. Suaranya terdengar seperti oasis di padang gurun.

"Ku.. kupikir aku akan mati," aku merasa sulit berbicara. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, lidahku pun terasa kelu, "A.. aku takut.. tidak ada siapapun di sini.. Gelap… Kupikir.. aku…"

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang kuat merengkuhku. Mendekapku dalam perlindungannya.

"Ssssh… diamlah, kau cuma bingung," Tyki mengelus rambutku, memelukku lebih erat.

Aku terisak-isak, "Aku takut…. Terimakasih-terimakasih… terimaka-"

Aku berhenti, mengingat Lala.

"Lala!" Aku menjerit, melepas tangan Tyki dan berlari, menghampiri tempat anak itu berbaring.

Separuh tubuh Lala hancur. Serigala itu telah merobek perutnya dan memakan sebagian organ dalamnya. Herannya, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap, suaranya sayup-sayup, namun masih terdengar, _"A.. Allen… sakit…,"_

Tyki berlutut di sebelahku dan memeriksa tubuh Lala.

"Selamatkan dia!" aku mencengkeram kerah Tyki, "Harus bisa! Kau pasti punya obatnya! Kemudian kita panggil dokter dan kita akan…"

Aku terdiam karena aku tahu aku sedang menipu diri. Lala tidak akan selamat dan aku tahu itu.

"Lala, jangan mati… Kita akan berkeliling dunia di Cirque du Freak, Kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan yang hebat… Lala, aku mohon," aku terisak, memeluk Lala.

Lala tidak menjawab, nafasnya lambat-lambat. Lala. Lala yang menjadi sahabatku. Lala yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kini menghadapi kematiannya yang cepat dan tidak adil.

"Allen," Tyki memegang bahuku, "Kau akan menyelamatkannya,"

Aku tersentak, "Apa maksudmu? Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu? Akan kulakukan apapun!"

Tyki menatapku tajam, cengkramanya di bahuku semakin menguat, "Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan tubuhnya. Dia sekarat, dia akan mati,T api kau bisa menyelamatkan jiwanya …

… Allen, minumlah darah Lala,"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, kebencian kembali menusuk di hatiku, "Teganya kau! Temanku sekarat, dan yang kau pikirkan hanyalah minum darah? Menjijikkan! Kau monster! Seharusnya kau yang mati menggantikan Lala!"

Tyki menatapku kesal, "Kau lupa dengan pembicaraan kita? Tentang meminum darah sampai habis?"

Aku terdiam.

"Minumlah darah Lala sampai habis Allen, dan kau akan menyelamatkan jiwanya,"

"Ta.. tapi… Berarti aku membunuh Lala?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Kau menyelamatkannya. Tubuhnya akan mati. Tapi jiwanya akan hidup. Di dalam dirimu, kau akan menyimpan jiwanya, ingatannya, perasaan dan intisari hidupnya,"

Aku tertegun. Sanggupkah? Meminum darah Lala.. sampai habis..? Tanganku yang memeluk Lala gemetar.

"_Dak… mau…"_

Aku tersentak mendengar rintihan Lala.

"_Nggak mau….. mati….. nggak mau…..," _Lala menangis, "_Ingin bersamamu…. Mengelilingi dunia….,"_

"Lala, jangan bicara lagi, kumohon…" Aku terisak, memeluk Lala lebih erat.

"_Ajak aku pergi….. Ingin melihat lebih banyak… menyentuh lebih banyak…. Mengenal lebih banyak…, Allen… aku nggak mau… mati,"_

Tangan Lala dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya, menyentuh wajahku perlahan. Tangan yang tadinya hangat, namun kini mulai terasa dingin.

"Kau nggak akan mati," bisikku pelan di telinganya. "Kau akan hidup di dalam diriku, melihat dari mataku, menyentuh dengan tanganku, Hidup…. Di dalam diriku,"

Aku kemudian sadar, Inilah yang tepat. Inilah diriku, seorang akuma. Aku bukan manusia, tapi aku bukan monster.

"_Sungguh…?"_ Lala tersenyum sedikit.

Aku mengangguk. Orang bilang, ketika manusia mati, jiwanya akan hidup di dalam hati orang yang mengasihinya, sehingga jiwa itu akan terus hidup. Itu benar. Lala akan terus hidup. Selamanya.

"_A-Allen… kau bukan monster, Allen…" _

"Terimakasih… Lala…"

Aku mendekatkan bibir ke leher Lala, dan menghujamnya dengan taringku yang tajam.

* * *

Orang-orang dari Cirque du Freak datang dan membereskan segala kekacauan. Aku hanya duduk diam dan mengawasi mereka. Hatiku kacau. Aku ingin marah. Tapi marah pada siapa? Suman? Tidak, Suman hanya dikendalikan insting binatangnya. Membunuh Suman pun tidak ada gunanya.

Marah pada Skin? Tidak juga. Apakah dia masih hidup? Ataukah dia sudah mati kehabisan darah? Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak peduli.

Tuan Crowley dan Tyki menggali tanah, dan mengubur Lala dengan cepat. Kami sengaja tidak menyamarkan kuburan itu, supaya polisi bisa cepat menemukannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin melepas kepergiannya dengan lebih layak, tapi dengan begini, untuk sementara jasad Lala akan aman.

Aku menuntut Tyki meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , dan menceritakannya mengenai orang bernama Jasdero. Tetapi Tyki menolak untuk bicara, dia bilang dia akan menunggu sampai kondisiku stabil.

Siang hari itu kami segera meninggalkan perkemahan dan pergi menuju ke tempat yang baru. Tapi tetap saja, kenangan akan Lala akan terus kubawa. Tidak ada satupun anggota sirkus yang menggubrisku. Mereka diam saja ketika melihatku. Sepertinya semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saat malam mulai tiba, aku duduk di dekat jendela karavan dan menatap langit hitam, yang kini dipenuhi bintang dan sinar bulan remang-remang.

Pintu gerbong Karavan dibuka dan aku melihat Madarao melompat masuk ke dalam.

"Allen, aku menemukan ini… Dan kupikir kau mau menyimpannya," Madarao mengulurkan tas selempang padaku. Tas milik Lala.

Mataku terasa panas lagi ketika aku melihatnya. Madarao memelukku, paham akan kesedihanku.

"Tuan Tyki bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi, dan menurutku kau melakukan hal yang benar," Madarao menepuk punggungku.

Aku hanya mengangguk , memeluk tas Lala.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Seperti rasa lapar, tapi berbeda.

"Eh… sepertinya aku ingin makan sesuatu,"

"Kau lapar? Aku akan ambil makanan," Madarao beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak.. Sepertinya aku ingin makan sesuatu… tapi apa ya? Rasanya gelisah sekali…," aku menjilat bibir, kebingungan dengan diri sendiri.

"Hah? Kau haus?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku ingin makan sesuatu…. Aku ingin sesuatu… Aku ingin…..

Tiba-tiba aku tertawa.

"Hah?" Madaro menatapku aneh, "Kau gila, Llen?"

Aku masih tertawa, meraih tas Lala dan mengelarkan toples dango dari dalamnya.

"Mitarashi dango! Kenapa aku baru sadar?" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Madaro tersenyum, lalu duduk kembali di sebelahku sementara aku melahap mitarashi dango itu.

Makanan kesukaan Lala.

Yang kini jadi makanan kesukaanku juga.

Karena kini Lala hidup di dalam diriku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang selalu ngikutin fic ini! Sekarang fic ini udah mencapai chapter 10~ *nangis bahagia***

**Dengan ini, secar resmi season 1 selesai dan masuk ke season 2~!**

**Dan ternyata udah hampir 8 bulan sejak saya pertama kali publish fic ini. Saya bener-bener seneng... Masih banyak yang ngikutin dan mengharap di-update... INI! SAYA KASIH KISSES AND HUGS BUAT KALIAN SEMUA~! *cium cium semua pembaca***

**Oh, well. Sebenernya saya mau sharing dan curhat sedikit. Sebenernya untuk apa kita nulis fic? Fic kan enggak dibayar, nggak dapat duit, tapi kenapa banyak yang suka? Entah kenapa saya suka banget nulis. **

**Saya nulis diri saya sendiri dan buat pembaca-pembaca semua. Karena saya nulis buat pembaca, rasanya seneng banget kalo ada yang review, entah muji, ngasih kritik, atau sekedar numpang lewat. Saya jadi ngerasa dihargai karena pembaca nyempetin ngasih review~ Makanya saya agak sedih kalo ngeliat flamer yang dengan sadis menghina-hina fic. Tapi saya lebih sedih lagi kalo ngeliat fic yang digarap-nya nggak serius, atau asal-asalan m. jadi buat semua fic yang saya kritik, jangan sakit hati ya! Mari kita saling meng-improve diri~**

**Oh, iya, sekedar promosi, Fic Bloody Mountain karya Queen of the Death akan saya remake dan dibikin komiknya oleh saya~! Doain semoga fic yang keren ini nggak jadi hancur di tangan saya! Gwkakakaak. ada yang mau bantu saya jadi co-author? XD**

**Balesan review buat yang nggak pake pen-name:**

**Yukari Akiyama :** Muakasiiiiiih~~ *cium cium* Wah, kalau nunggu Lavi, lavi masih agak lama. Nunggu yaa~

**dheeSafa gak login : **Nih, udah nggak penasaran kan? Ufufufu~

**Hyuuga Nala : **Bener~~ kanda bakal main di chapter depan~ Tapi sabar dulu ya. XD.

**Helen :** Gwakakakak. XD. UDAH APDET, DODOOOOL! Berikutnya, di kelas bahasa jepang tak critani macem-macem! *ketawa jahat*

**Oh, iya, ternyata saya pernah bikin cover buat fic ini dulu banget... ^^ baru inget (_dasar bodoh_) Kalau mau lihat, silakan buka di **i950===photobucket===com/albums/ad345/ReiyaSumeragi/27210_1273860487058_1246310824_30701775_1011858_n===jpg** (Tolong tanda === diubah jadi . ****)**


End file.
